The Four Swordsmen
by Edfan765
Summary: What starts out as a simple "Save the Princess" type quest turns into a huge adventure for a certain group of four. Latest news: Tabuu returns for the third time. Only the combined force of the swordsmen can send Tabuu back to Subspace again.
1. Battle in the Sky Scraper

**Edfan765: Hi guys! This is my first serious fiction, but don't worry, I add bits of humour from everyone's favorite red-headed swordsman: Roy. Anyways, this fiction's also going to contain action and deaths (of Primids) Enjoy my first fiction were everyone is constantly getting beat up!**

**Link: The leader and short-tempered one (Hey! I saw that!)**

**Ike: The one with an even hotter temper and loves to beat people up! (It's true...)**

**Roy: The team's comic relief! (What's comic relief? Is it relief in the comics?) See? What I tell you?**

**Marth: The brains of the team... *cough*sissy*cough* (Hey! I saw that too!)**

**Zelda: The damsel in distress that is constantly getting hurt and kidnapped (Oh, now you're making me a princess Peach!) Hey, you're gonna be fighting too!**

**Pit: The one who shows up a few times to help blow enemies up!**

**PS: When it is said "We lost someone" It doesn't mean they died. They got turned into a trophey like normally.**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 1: Battle in the Sky Scraper**

**Link's POV**

* * *

_Damn..._

Thi_s _battle didn't last five minutes, and already we are getting a beating.

It started out after the release of brawl. One month, to be exact. We thought it was some prank by Wario, Crazy Hand, maybe even from Sonic. But we didn't see it coming. Tabuu released his sub-space army to our dimention in a full assault. Nearly everyone was taken by surprise. We lost a few guys in that first sneak attack. Luigi... Kirby... Wario too but no one really cared about him.

Not only that, but Bowser came to power as well. He rebelled against Master Hand and gathered a few followers: Lucario, Wolf and a ton of others., all by force.

Meanwhile in all that, several of us disappeared, like Meta Knight, and all of the poke'mon. Last time I even saw Ganondorf was when he fell into a manhole like an idiot running away from a giant Primid.

Tabuu was slowly killing off the resistance. Soon, all there was was just me, Ike, Roy, Zelda, Marth, Mario, Yoshi, my younger counterparts, Young and Toon, Pit, Peach, Red, Sonic, Snake, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch (I personally hoped he would be killed. His beeps drive me insane), Samus, Dr. Mario, Olimar and Popo, who was in deep regret after a large robot with a hammer knocked Nana into the sky.

But, back to our situation: Me, Ike, Roy, Marth, and Zelda were sent in to finish off Tabuu. We were able to get him cornered to a sky scraper and finally got back to power. We are nearly finished with this whole war. The others are healing their wounds while we were attacking. Thank the goddess that Dr. Mario was still alive even after a bunch of mites attacked.

We were infront of the building. A large number of Primids, equipped with all sorts of weapons, were fighting us. They found some new toys, by looks of things, as now they had bows and arrows, bomb throwing, and even a few tazer Primids all over the place.

I was sword battling with a few of the classic sword Primids while Ike was rushing up to a few bomb throwing Primids. Roy didn't know much about the Primids, so he just swung his sword around wildly in hopes of hitting someone. Somehow, he had managed to slice a few tazer Primids in half, despite how hard it was for even me to give them a good beating.

"HEY! Mind helping me out here? These tazer Primids are coming closer- AHH!!" Marth was zapped by another tazering Primid. I quickly dashed up to slice that soilder into those bugs. I helped Marth get back to his feet before I noticed that Roy was yelling "LOOK! THE SKY IS PURPLE TODAY!!"

Somehow, the outburst managed to confuse some Primids. They looked up, to see it dark blue. They were just about to turn their heads back to the fighting as the rest of us were starting to attack the distracted soilders.

Ike was having a blast, aethering up his opponents. Roy was dancing around to confuse more Primids as Marth stabbed the soilders dumb enough to fall for that. Roy may be an idiot sometimes, but he can sure come in handy.

Wait a minute...

After stabbing another Primid in it's non-existing heart I looked around me. Dodging several arrows from a few more Primids, and avoid combat from the others fighting sword Primids, I finally found what, or rather _who _I was looking for, and in a bad shape if I might add.

Zelda was on the ground, with an arrow in her back. It looks like she was hit just now, as a few more arrow Primids were near her. Two of them had equiped more arrows and were about to strike her again. I quickly grabbed my sword and slice the Primids about to impale her. I stabbed the others around her as well. They deserved to die a more painful and longer death.

I grabbed Zelda and managed to get her onto my back. She was barely breathing as I walked right behind a piller. Luckily for me there were no foes behind it. I laid her down, leaning on the piller. I noticed some blood on the back of my tunic. Zelda must have been lucky to be alive, considering how deep that arrow pierced her. She must have bled on my back.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly. "It's all my fault..." Zelda opened her eyes. "No it's not... I just didn't see those Primids coming. I guess we all can't really be lucky enough to dodge _every _last blow."

Suddenly, a Primid jumped out of no where and was about to take his energy sword to plunge into Zelda. I quickly drew my own sword to shred him. "I don't think I can risk leaving you here. Let me take you back and-"

"No." Zelda said flatly. "There's a war raging on. This team needs you right now. Don't worry about me, just go."

"But I can't just leave you here! What if someone just comes out of the blur and attacks you?" I argued. Zelda took out her bow and an arrow. "I can still shoot a bird's eye." In order to prove it she took said bow and aimed an arrow at the head of a sword Primid Marth was sword battling. With a release of her right hand, the deadly arrow went flying at speeds rivaling how fast Sonic runs. It impaled the Primid in his head. More specifically, his eye. The arrow went through him, and several other Primids as well. She let her arm down and smiled sweetly at me.

It was about a good minute or two of us staring at each other before someone inturrupted.

"HEY LINK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE HQ MAN!" Ike yelled, as Roy and Marth started to enter.

Blushing a tiny bit in embarrasment, I grabbed my sword and sheild. I looked back at Zelda for a moment and whispered "I'll come back for you."

**Ike's POV**

**

* * *

**

"HEY LINK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE HQ MAN!" I yelled, as the other two swordsmen entered the building.

He quickly ran up to building as I took a look back at the battle ground. The Primid's bodies always disappear when they are killed. The entire place looked like a battle never happened, minus the trail of blood leading to where Link just was. I saw some blood on Link's tunic. Perhaps he got injured?

I looked back a little to catch a glimps of Zelda. She had an arrow in her back. _Ouch..._ I nodded to myself as I ran into the building.

The first room was basically empty with a few explosive barrels and crates everywhere. We jumped up to get across a big step. We continued the path. Another step, this time a bit higher. Nothing a smasher couldn't handle. Except maybe in Peach's case. The next area was a tiny challenge.

We flipped a switch, as there was gap that someone like Kirby or Jigglypuff could have crossed, but certainly not us. A long mechanical platform made a small bridge to the other side. As soon as we took a step onto the other side of the room.

**"GET 'EM!"**

A Primid (for once) screamed out an attack call. At least 10 Primids fell from the ceiling, along with a few small robots (the size of Kirby) with huge mouths, whatever the hell they were. Infact, it was _just _a huge mouth with furociously sharp teeth. One jumped and bit Roy and would not let go.

"OW! OW!! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!" Roy yelled, trying to pry off the robot. No use. He tried pushing it off, but it only made it sink its teeth even deeper into his flesh. A blood curdelling scream came from Roy, who started running around, flailing his arms. He was able to knock off a few Primids out, until he realized the smart thing to do: use his sword to stab it. Roy did so, adding his own firey flare, despite the fact that made the robot explode on his own arm. "I would say ow, but the fire feels good..."

We entered another room. It was a large room filled with nothing but crates... and an elevator. "Of course!" Marth said outloud. "He's _obviously _on the top floor. I heard one of the Primids mentioning something about the roof and Tabuu."

Link started walking to the elevator. Until we had another ambush. This time about 20 of them and a ton of those damn robots.

"This is going to get rough!" I smirked, holding up Ragnell.

**Marth's POV**

**

* * *

**

And thus, the violence begun. I started a furious sword battle with several sword Primids at once. I countered just in time to slice a robot about to bite the back of my head. I sliced a few more Primids in half.

I quickly came to the assistance of Roy, who seemed a bit mild mannered.

"Quick!" I told him. "We've been practicing this for a long time. You think you can pull it off without burning me to a krisp?" He nodded, as he jumped over on of the robots and landed on another one, immitating Mario.

Me and Roy got together, back to back as we started spining around, flames coming out from Roy's sword. Eventually, he was doing this enough for us to become a deadly fire tornado! With my sword, slicing foes with intense force while Roy set them on fire, we were basically unstoppable. Link and Ike immediatly took cover behind a crate, knowing what was going on. I could have sworn I heard Ike saying "What's a pizza pie doing here?!"

Eventually, we stopped spinning. Nearly everything was covered in ashes. Link and Ike popped their heads up, Ike's face was stuffed with some pizza. "You gonna share?" Link said, raising an eyebrow

"No time for that!" I said. We all ran up to the elevator. I pressed the button.

The elevator opened up. We all walked in. The elevator had many floors. We selected the roof and were on our way.

Fighting Tabuu alone is like gambling with death.

**So how was it? Please review, as this is my first serious fiction. Comments are like virtual gold. While Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! MARSHMELLOWS!**


	2. The Final Battle?

**This is chapter 2! This chapter will feature:**

**-A new foe from the Subspace Army appears as a minor character  
****-The (not so) Epic Battle against Tabuu  
****-Plenty of Link, Ike, Roy, and Marth bashing (which they miraculously shrug off)  
****-A mysterious new group of friends(?)  
-A point of view from Roy to keep you entertained.****  
-An Epic Cliffhanger to make you suffer until the next chapter! SUFFER!!**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 2: The Final Battle?**

**Link's POV**

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, as I dodged another arrow while firing my own at a wooden pillar. The pillar collapsed as the arrow went threw it, with the Primid on top. Ike was going a bit overboard again, slashing his opponents up wildly. Roy was being smashed up a bit by a few more tazer primids and little robots. Marth was having a bit of good luck, since he was able to I had to finish this quickly. I personally doubted that Zelda would last long in her condition. Slashing away many more Primid, and shooting down a few more Spakks as well, we continued on furiously, gaining more ground, little by little.

Soon the entire rooftop was cleared... If it had not been so huge. A mechanical door opened up after we destroyed all of our foes to get reinforcements back in the field. "DAMN!" Ike yelled, irritated "They never give up!"

Ike was very steamed at this time. He took his sword and charged right into the crowd. "RRAAAAHH!!!" He yelled. Roy was about to join in, but Marth held his hand in front of him, then plainly saying "Don't." I admit, I'm glad Primids don't have blood or else it would be brutal enough to make even _Wario _throw up. Ike was slashing and brutally stabbing all of the Primids over and over. Ike can have _very _high tempers at times.

After about 4 minutes of the massacre, when it was all over, all of the Primids were gone with shadow bugs on the ground. The rest of us just stood in shock. "All in favor of never speaking of this to anyone say 'I'" Marth said. Everyone else said "I" in unison.

**Roy's POV

* * *

**Not exactly your "normal" lifestyle, I can tell you that, my friend. Sure, if your an insane pyroholic like me, then it might be fun. But right now its a battle to the death! DEATH I TELL YOU!

But, I think I'm getting carried away right now. So let's continue on with the story!

We epicly traveled up to a bridge over a shallow river. Wait, a river on a rooftop? With the 12 days I've fought Tabuu's army, I can tell: HE. IS. A. WEIRDO!! More Primids surrounded us, destined to destroy us. There were about 10.

No 20! 30! 60! NO WAIT! ONE THOA-

"GET A GRIP MAN!" Link yelled at me, slapping me in the back of my head. I had no idea I was narroratting all of this outloud. Oops. I guess not everyone is perfect. Everyone assumed fighting stances as we gazed apon the large army.

"We're dead!" I said casually, flicking a small flame into the river. About thirty more came from the direction we came from.

"Definatly." Marth added.

When we were about to strike, a short guy who kinda looked like that guy in the mask and sword appeared out of nowhere and struck the enemies for us! "Go on!" He yelled, drawing his sword and starting to fight. When the enemies left to attack him, at least 20 more of those swordsmen appeared from jumping from up the skyscrapper! "GO! NOW! We'll handle these guys!" The same on chanted.

I think Link seriously had doubt. It looked like he didn't trust him, but hey, it's his thought not mine! We all ran into the next and last sub-building.

Inside was a clean neon floor with swords and maces everywhere, something I wouldn't expect from a subspace leader. We saw Tabuu, on the ground standing up like any other human. However, we saw another guy next to him.

He was a huge muscular man, with purple skin, giving out he was filled with umm... those, bugs... Anyways, he had a torn black tank top and black pants with messy ragged hair and black leather boots.

"I'm suprised you made it this far." Tabuu said in a demonic low tone. "But no matter. Grunt." He snapped his fingers, as the huge man looked at him. "Take care of these intruders."

"I'll have fun dragging them on the ground." Grunt laughed. Link made a grin of determination, as he and the rest of us made fighting poses and readied for battle.

**SLAP!**

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Well maybe you should stop narrorating outloud!" Ike replied, annoyed.

"Fine! You do the narrorating!" I replied.

**Ike's POV

* * *

**

The brawl had started.

I ran up to try and make quick work of this guy by doing a few slashes. However, his bulk exterior was took all of my blows like nothing. After noticing it did nothing, I stared at my sword, as part of it fell off. "AHH!!"

Grunt snickered as he grabbed, and flicked me into a wall with brute force. "HAHA! Puny humans cannot withstand me!" He stood like a brick wall as Roy and Link slashed him. Grunt grabbed Link by the throat, and after giving him a black eye (via, his giant fist) he threw Roy into Marth, who countered and flickered Roy back at him. "WEEE!!!" He yelled, as Marth and Grunt constantly flickered Roy back and forth.

Grunt finally ducked as Roy flung into a wall, as he punched Link in his jaw, making a sickeningly loud _crack _emmit. Link was flung away, smashing against the ground. I ran up to Grunt and attempted to punch and kick him, considering that Ragnell broke. He shrugged them off as he grabbed me and flung me into Marth, who was charging up a shield breaker.

I tried grabbing one of the make-shift swords on the wall and started to slash him more. It didn't even scratch him. He looked at me as he grabbed my throat and threw me up into the air, slamming me against the ceiling. As I fell, he socked me in the face. Link grabbed a hammer. A HUGE hammer. He tried to bruise him with the heavy hammer. The least Grunt did was blink. When he looked aside, he kicked Link **hard **into a pile of crates. When he arrose, his face was covered with cheese and tomato sause. "Seriously, what is Tabuu going to do with _pizzas_?!"

Roy got back up and was taunting Grunt. Grunt, now angered, slammed the ground with brute force as debries fell from the ceiling. However, Roy was too fast and dodged, taunting Grunt even more. Grunt didn't notice us at the moment, which was lucky, because he was turning red in anger. He then started spinning, his fists around him to punch anyone near. Unfortunately, Marth was victim to the rapid fists.

The fatal mistake of Grunt: He became dizzy after about twenty spins. "Err..." He held his head in confusion. I ran up to help Marth up and Link whiped his face. I was running up to Grunt, hands in front of me, along with the rest of us. We didn't hurt him a bit... we just pushed him out a window. Amazingly, he wasn't as heavy as he looked. Maybe about 20 pounds lighter.

Link sheathed his sword again. "You're next, Tabuu."

Tabuu snickered. "You foolish mortals. I am _invincible_!" He made a rainbow lance appear out of nowhere as he sent a shockwave their way to knock them over.

"Okay, we can do this. We just have to work together." Link said. He ran to Tabuu's direction with Marth next to him. They were both about to do a stab so Tabuu couldn't counter. Tabuu willingly took both stabs and kicked them both away. At that moment, Roy started dancing and mocking around Tabuu, as I took another giant hammer to smash Tabuu. He dodged and took the same lance and slashed me away. Luckily it didn't cut right through my stomach. It just knocked me back with harsh pain. Roy decided to strike. Tabuu deflected him as well.

Link let out a battle cry as he took his arrow and and fired a large number of arrows at once. While Tabuu was reflecting them with his lance, I took the giant hammer and hit him in the head. Tabuu shrugged it off, but he was definately hurt. Roy was able to roll under him and slice him multiple times with a firey flare.

Tabuu then released his huge Trophey aura. He chraged up... charging... RELEASED!

**Link's POV

* * *

**Marth and Ike braced for action. However, Roy just looked at them as if they were crazy. He never got hit by one of those instant-trophey blasts. "I'm going in!" I signaled the others. I quickly drew my sword. I ran up. If I didn't make it in time, all would be lost for sure. I ran faster, and my sword was ready. Sweat rolled down my face and he was nearly finished charging when I got up to him.

**CUT!**

My sword went right through him and he stopped charging. Was he finally done for? Or is it all a fluke?

Tabuu fell to the ground.

The mysterious swordsmen outside started to disappear. Not a single one was dead. "Finally, it's over. Well done, young heroes" the last one said, as he disappeared.

"Who were they?" I asked myself. They resembled Meta knight, but the had a full body mask that covered their entire bodies, and had normal swords like Marth.

Soon, we were able to find the trophified smashers. We turned them back, telling them to get back to our hideout and tell everyone else that it was all over. I'm glad that we could finally get back to the mansion and sleep in an actual bed instead of the old excuse of a bed I slept in. Not to mention I was living in a _sewer_ durring the war.

"Glad that's over!" Ike yelled, as he crowd surfed with Roy and Marth.

I reunited with several of the guys we freed and had a small chat. Kirby promised he would cook everyone dinner as a treat. In reality, he was a very good cook, it's just that usually we just get the leftovers. However, I still had on more ally to find. I greeted the others as I ran back to the first floor to find Zelda. Ike, Roy, and Marth decided to follow me. When I looked behind the pillar I laid her behind.

I found a pool of blood.

The End...

JUST KIDDING!!

**DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger! Anyways, NO! This is not the end. The fiction will continue... When I feel like continuing it. And the pizza everywhere is just to add humor. Why pizza? Well I couldn't contain my randomness. Oh well... Anyways, as a TINY spoiler, I'm going to tell you:**

**"Yes Pit lovers, Pit is going to be included for a majority of the story."**

**And yes, compliments are virtual gold, and flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Roy: MARSHMELLOWS!!**


	3. The Cave of Poke'mon

**This is Chapter 3! Yay! Anyways, this chapter will feature:**

**-Where the Poke'mon were this whole time****  
****-Akward situations in the middle of caves  
-Another Roy's POV were he finds out how to narrorate without everyone hearing him  
-A furious mouthy-battle against Link and Ike**

**NOTE: The Cave of Poke'mon will involve 4 chapters, including this one. Afterwards, it'll continue over to where Link is.**

**The Four Swordsmen (and an angel)**

**Chapter 3: Cave of Poke'mon**

**Marth's POV**

* * *

Link hasn't been doing too well ever since Zelda went missing three days ago. He always demanded to be alone at the mansion and he is constantly running around Smashville for a sign of her. I even heard that yesterday he yelled at his own younger selves for asking why it was so important.

About two days later he's still very persistant on finding Zelda. Roy had decided to come along to humor him (he was always very mild mannered) on his next search. Ike came along to watch Roy (and make sure he didn't set anything on fire), with ultimately led me to go along to watch Ike (to make sure that _he _didn't set anything on fire).

"Don't you think it's time to face facts?" Ike asked. Link ignored him, still walking. He seemed very focused on this, and very saddened in my opinion.

"Look!" He suddenly told us, as we halted. What made him stop all of a sudden? I looked up to see another swordsman from our fight with Tabuu! It noticed us and started running.

"HEY! STOP!" Link yelled, chasing after him. We followed him. The swordsman made a right turn into a dark ally and into a dead end. Link quickly siezed the small man's sword and pulled it away. "I want to know some answers!" He yelled.

In the spirit, Ike decided to ask first. "Why were you helping us?"

I joined in. "Who are you?"

Link gazed furiously into the swordsman's eyes. "And where is Zelda?!"

Also, in the spirit, Roy decided to butt in. "And what did you eat for lunch last Tuesday?!" Ike punched him in his face for being so stupid as Roy wimpered. The swordsman smirked. "All will be revealed..." He did not show any fear from Link's angry gaze. "But until then, I will leave you one clue..." The swordsman disappeared in a tornado, leaving a buisness card on the ground. Link picked it up and read outloud:

_Bredigan's Electricity, the Ultimate technicians_

_On Smash Street_

_We are the technicians of the Future_

"I think this must mean..." Roy said (quietly at first) "EPIC JOURNEY!!!"

**Roy's POV

* * *

**We all were in the FE room (Master Hand decided to organize our rooms by series). Marth stared out the window, looking as if he was thinking. Ike was sleeping like a lazy couch potato (I hope he isn't reading this, or else I'll become a red mess all over the floor!) and Link furi... Furry... Uhh, somethingly pacing across the room. I was sharpening mah good ol' Falchion! He is so very precious of to me! I loves him! Infact, there was this one time where-

"OWIE!"

"I thought we told you to STOP narrorating outloud!"

"But I don't know what button to press to make sure no one hears me but the reader!"

"QUIT BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!!"

"OWIE!! You didn't have to take that sword and stuff it in my chest!"

"Ahh, it'll heal. It's the blue button."

"Thanks."

Can you hear me?

... AWESOME! Now then, let's continue on.

"Fortunately for us, the building is right across the street." Marth said, pointing out the window to a sky scraper made entirely out of glass. In huge bold letters, it said "Bredigan's Electricity"

"You know, If a kid were to hit it with a baseball, the whole thing will tumble down." I remarked. Link got up to see the huge shiny building.

"I bet the Master Sword that Zelda's there, and I'm going there." He walked towards the door. However Marth quickly got back his attention. "But did you forget? Master Hand told us that the runaway smasher Poke'mon are in a cave not too far from here. He gave us a really important task to go get the poke'mon back out."

"Look," Link said, grabbing his sword. "As much as I care about the poke'mon as you, I have a more important task." He was about to leave before Ike seized his arm.

"We _know _you like Zelda. But you know what happens when someone fails a mission from Master Hand..."

I remembered clearly, unlike anything else in my life. It involved Crazy Hand and a wooden paddle. The _evil _wooden paddle!

"I don't care if that paddle will be on fire!" Link said.

"That can be arranged." Ike replied. Marth had another "Here goes another arguement again" face.

"You're crazy!"

"Look who's talking!"

"And you go there again!"

"Well at least I'm not some crazy elf boy who has a completely overrated game series!"

A large mouthy arguement filled the air. Call it sickening, but I found it mind numbing... Is that good?

"SHUT UP!!" Link finally yelled. "They took the one I care about! You guys don't seem to understand! I'm going in that facility and nothing you guys say is going to stop me!" Link stomped out of the door and to the facility. The red in Ike's face drained.

"Maybe he's got a point..." He said in de... dee... defe... defeat! Yeah, that's it....

At that moment, Pit came through the door. "What happened? I heard something about Link and you fighting and then he stomped out the door." Marth made a small grin. "Can you help us out with something? We're one person short."

**Ike's POV

* * *

**

The Poke'mon cave was a bit south of Smashville. It only took us 10 minutes to get there by foot. Obviously Sonic could have made it in 2 seconds. It was up to Roy, Marth, Pit, and your's truely in order to find Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff. The Red's Pokemon were luckily still with him, and Master Hand paid a few Poke'mon Rangers to fish up new Poke'mon for the Poke'ball items. Master Hand however, decided to split legendaries among the smashers to find. I heard that Kirby, Young Link, and Lucas were in charge of finding Articunno. Sucks to be them.

But even if we did free these Poke'mon, we would still be missing Zelda, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Nana.

"Stop. We're here." Marth said. It was big cave, but the hole was only big enough to barely fit Bowser in. "Okay, all in favor of shoving Roy face-first to see what's in there say 'I.'"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Eye! Wait, what?!"

We siezed his arms and shoved Roy into the dark cave. We waited for a response. "It's cool in here! Check it out!"

We croched to get in as we gazed upon the inside of it. This cave wasn't really dark either. Apparently it looks like the place was lit by something or someone, as there was light coming from seemingly nowhere. It was a huge place. There were rock formations of notable Poke'mon like Charizard, Snorlax, and even Pikachu. Stalagmites (just as a reminder, stalagmites are on the ground and stalagtites are on the ceiling) littered the area. Stalagtites were also on the ceiling. It was beautiful place, as even diamond clusters were stuck in walls as if it was for decoration. The cave was very beautiful. I wish I brought my camera. We gazed upon the huge structure in amazement.

We walked for a bit in the huge cave. Unlike most caves, it wasn't a narrow passageway. It was a huge baseplate. Roy looked around. "Guys, I think I just saw a rock move."

Marth looked around. "Roy, how many times have we been through this? Rocks are not evil creatures from Hell who want to eat your soul and leave your body for the buzzards." He sighed as we continued walking. Roy nudged him again. "I'm telling you, these rocks are _moving_!" Marth sighed again. "Rocks are not going to eat you. Do we need to have 'The Talk' again?" Roy whimpered, as he sulked. I looked back at where Roy pointed. It squinted to observe the rock. Nothing strange. I shrugged it off and contiued to catch up. We eventually came across a cliff. On the other side, another rock platform.

"How do we do this?" Marth asked. Pit smirked. "Simple. We just do this!" He kicked Marth all the way to the other side of the land. Actually, in truth, I think it would only take up a double jump from Mario to make it to the other side. "What was that for?!" Marth yelled. Suddenly, several stalagtites fell from the ceiling and trapped Marth after making a perfect circle around him.

"Looks like the sound alone will be able to set off the booby traps." I commented. Roy laughed outloud. "You said 'booby!'" Pit punched Roy for being immature.

I jump to the other side and tried slashing away the stalagtites around Marth. However at the very first swipe, another few stalagtites trapped me as well. "Oh boy! It's my turn now!" Roy jumped across as Pit tried to stop him. Roy landed on the other side and tried freeding Marth as well, but was trapped. "Yay! Now I'm just like them!"

Pit facepalmed. "Great. I guess I should use my arrows from a distance to free you guys." He fired a few arrows, however, suddenly a Geodude rammed right into Pit, making him fall into the cliff, SCREAMING!!

"NO!" I yelled. However, my "cage" was too small, and I could not move without bumping into the rock. Same with Roy's and Marth's. More Geodudes piled up to watch. If losing the only person that could free us wasn't bad enough, it wasn't! After I yelled, it sent a vibration to reveal that behind us was a HUGE boulder heading right for us!

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, watching in horror as a 20 foot tall boulder continued to roll towards us. Marth was looking at the Geodudes, who started to "cheer" by grunting and pumping their arms into the air.

Is this the end for our heroes? Where is Link? Will the next chapter of this fanfiction be its last? All these questions and more answered in-

"SHUT UP ROY!!" I yelled in frustration.

**DUN DUN DUN!! Another Cliffhanger for you people! I just like being evil like that. And yeah, Roy talking outloud and people yelling at him is indeed going to be a running gag. Don't worry Roy fans, he'll eventually get a few chapters all to himself. So anyways, this fiction will be frequently updated, because it's fun to write, and each chapter is like 2000 words, so I can be able to write them fast. And even after they find the Poke'mon, the story will continue from what Link's been doing. And it won't end there either.**

**Remember:**

**Reviews= Virtual Gold**

**Flames= Will now be doused by the Anti-Flame Army**

**Roy: What?! NO FIRE?!**

**Not that kind of flames.**


	4. The Poke'mon Goddess

**This is Chapter 4 out of... err, alot? Not sure, but definatly more than 20, I can tell you that. This chapter will feature:**

**-An Epic Battle of Swordsmen V.S. Jiggly and Pichu  
****-Geodude raids!  
-EVIL rocks falling from the sky  
-Another pizza being found (sort of)**

**Note: The swords will not automatically kill people and let blood ooze out. It'll just be the same as punching or kicking, only more painful and leaving cuts and scratches.**

**The Four, I mean 3 Swordsmen (and an angel)**

**Chapter 4: The Poke'mon Goddess**

**Marth's POV**

* * *

Looks like faith had doubted us. The only person that could save us was falling into a deep chasm. All seemed lost, as the boulder closed in on us. It was the end. Maybe Link could bust in and save us? Not very likely. This was a life-threatening situation. Even if we do just get turned into trophies, the Geodudes would never turn us back to normal. Even Roy, who would never understand the concept of life and death, was in shock, watching the boulder roll to our direction.

"All Troops, move out!!" I heard a voice yell from the chasm. Pit flew right out of the chasm as many of the soilders from his final smash came out as well. They tackled the geodudes while Pit attacked our cages. "I guess you guys forgot I could fly." He smirked. How could we have been so stupid? Roy laughed at himself while Ike facepalmed.

Pit finally freed us as we watched the angels and rock Poke'mon fight.

"I suggest we, sneak away while the fight is going on." Pit recommended. We all shook our heads as we continued on. A few more boulders came rolling towards us. They were much smaller, so we were able to sidestep besides them. It seemed like forever walking, as it started to get a little brighter.

"Wow... It's so shiny!" Roy idiotically commented.

It was about 20 minutes until we came to something. It was a huge area with deep water at the bottom with a few islands. We saw a small metal platform that wasn't connected to our share of land but adjacent.

"I can be able to fly to the other side. I'll catch you guys later." Pit told us, flying forward.

"How do we do this?" Ike asked. Roy tried jumping towards one of the islands, but lost his balance and fell into the water, to be eaten by a giant fish from Icecle Mountain. His Super Smash Bros Melee trophy was puked out. I touched the trophy to reveal a slightly dazzed Roy. "Can we do that again?!" He said in his hyperactive voice. He jumped into the water, only for the previous thing to happen again.

"Okay, stop." I told Roy. The water is infested with a man-eating fish, and the islands are too far apart to be jumped. I experimented with the metal platform. "Whoa!" I said, being moved by the platform. Ike quickly jumped on the platform as well while dragging Roy across the floor. We held on the metal floor, as it was moving a bit unstablely. Further studying the Islands, I saw that there were Zubats on them! The Zubats started shreeking around the cave, spitting poisonous shots of goo out of their mouths at us. Roy was hit, and turned green and wobbled over a bit.

We noticed a giant fish jump up and try to eat the Zubats.

"Look!" Roy exclaimed. "It's the majestic orange fi- Blleaaaaargggghhh." He barfed into the ocean, stunning me and Ike as we raised our eyebrows. Luckily for Roy, the green in his face drained as he went back to his happy self (after washing his mouth out with the cave water).

Soon we came to a halt. We noticed a cave enterance, only smaller, and much darker. We entered the abyss to find the poke'mon. Surely they would reconize us.

**Roy's POV

* * *

**WEE!!! Oh, Sorry! Continuing from where Marth left off, we gathered into the dark tunnel of doom. It was scary and dark and I felt breathing on my next as water dripped from the ceiling. This reminded me of that dude who always goes into people's dreams and kills them in their dreams and ends up killing them in real life. He was scary, I thought "What if he ends up pouncing on me?!" It was very frightening...

Until the lights turned on.

We saw a huge arena will 4 stone pillars near the center to make a square without edges. We looked down to see a picture of Pikachu and up to see 2 large thrones. At the top were Jigglypuff and Pichu!

"YAY! We did it!! We found the Poke'mon! We found the Poke'mon!" I sang.

"Oh hey guys!" Pichu greeted. "You're just in time for cake!" He clapped his hands as an Onix slithered in, carrying 5 cake slices on its back.

"Err, thanks." Ike thanked, as I ate mine in one bite. Hmm... Strawberry frosting on a chocolate cake? Wow, how creative!

"Isn't the cake fabulous?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes, but we need to talk." Marth said, polietly putting his plate back on Onix. "The war with Tabuu's over. You can come back to the mansion."

Jigglypuff froze, her stone plate slipped out of her hands as her giant eyes shrunk. "_W-W-WHAT?!?!_"

Marth stepped back, and so did I and Ike. Another thing I remember: When Jiggly becomes mad, she becomes so damn deadly!!

"Yet so attractive..."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "What was that Roy?"

"Nothing!"

"I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HELL OF A PLACE!" Jigglypuff yelled, her eyes becoming red and filled with anger. "THE FIGHTS ARE BRUTAL, THE FOOD SUCKS, AND RED'S SQUIRTLE KEPT HITTING ON ME!! Here, I am treated like a Poke'mon Goddess! These Rock Poke'mon practically _worship_ me! And I will not let you take it away!" She held up her microphone. "Even if it means getting rid of you four. _Permanently_."

"Four?" I asked.

Jiggly's voice suddenly turned to normal. "I tied your angel friend to that pillar right there." Marth turned around to, indeed, find Pit, restrained by two ropes and duct-tape over his mouth.

Back to her deep demonic voice, Jiggly yelled "PICHU! GET THEM!!"

Pichu sighed and jumped out of his stone chair. "Sorry guys, but I don't want to be the next red mess on the floor. I have nothing personal against you."

Ike quickly cut the rope to free Pit and ripped off the duct-tape.

"Thanks for freeing- !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pit screamed, falling over because of massive pain on his lips. I grabbed my sword and prepared to fight against veteran Jiggly and exile Pichu!

**Pit's POV

* * *

**I rubbed my lip in pain. "I'll get you for that, Ike!" I shouted. I got up and readied my bow. I slashed Jiggly a few times before flipping backwards to avoid a pound from her. I shot an arrow at Pichu while Ike punched him. Marth and Roy were having a harder time with Jigglypuff. Jiggly kept dodging each of their attacks, and sung to put them to sleep to hit them with a powerful rest attack. Marth got flung into me and smacked into the wall. I got up and started slicing Jiggly as well.

"Take this!" Jiggly yelled, holding up a microphone.

"OH GOD NO!!" Ike yelled, Pichu cowaring as well.

Jiggly started singing into the mic. Everyone heard. My eyelids felt heavy but I couldn't fall asleep now. I tried slicing Jiggly but she kept dodging while singing as well. I soon fell to the ground, too tired to get up...

I woke with a fright to see Jiggly smacking me silly with a marker. "OW OW! OW!!" Everyone else was awake and had horrible scribbles on their faces, Pichu included. I pushed Jiggly away and wiped my face. Pichu stopped. "You know what? I give up." He decided to have a small chat with Roy, sharing a pizza with him.

"And then I said, 'I get damaged for every attack I do, I'm the lightest character in the game, my range is lower than Pikachu's, all for increase _speed_?'" Pichu told Roy, with them both laughing.

The rest of us ignored them and continued fighting. Jigglypuff slammed Ike into the ground and started rolling on him to build some damage. When I was about to tackle her, she jumped so I and Marth bashed against each others' heads. "Ow" I groaned, rubbing my noggin. Jigglypuff landed, and started kicking and punching us over and over. I rolled away and attempted to slash her. She got hit on the first slash, which I took advantage of by using my mirror shield to hit her. She was hit hard, and skidded across the floor.

"GRRR!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, ANGEL BOY!!" She screetched, turning completely red. She charged at us. "OH CRAP!" Ike yelled, before she came in range.

Jiggly began with me. She disarmed me by smacking my bow away and grabbed me by my legs. She held me by my neck and legs and started playing jump rope, while stomping on Marth, and kicking Ike while she jumped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROY?! HELP US!!" Ike yelled, as Roy continued his "tea party." He sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there." Roy told him.

While Jiggly was distracted by pumbling us, Roy snuck up behind her and tapped on her non-existing shoulder.

Jiggly turned around, throwing me into one of the pillars, and letting a bunch of stalagtites fall on me. Luckily, each one missed, and just struck my clothes, but I couldn't move.

"What?" Jiggly asked. Roy simply smiled and said. "Just this." He hesitated before giving Jiggly a nasty punch that knocked her out.

"_ONE LOUSY PUNCH?!_" Ike yelled. Roy smiled like his own dumb self and chuckled. "Go, Poke'ball!" Roy chanted, throwing a Poke'ball at Jigglypuff. He was given it before we left to capture Jigglypuff in case she lost her temper, which often happened as much as Roy got hurt. Pichu smiled. "Well, only Pikachu's left."

Suddenly, Pichu's smile turned up-side-down. "But the thing is..." He hesitated until he finally said "He's actually been captured by a Steeliex. He's in another part of the cavern not too far from here. Follow me!" He pointed at another part of the cave, where it was alot brighter than this area.

**I based Jiggly's bad temper and her "Goddess" of PitFTW's Jigglypuff. Credits go to her and I don't think that she stole it from that guy on Youtube. 4 words:**

**Great minds think alike**

**So anyways, this is part 2 of the Poke'mon Cave. As another TINY spoiler, Chapter 5 will be the 3 swordsmen, Pit, and Pichu fighting a huge Steeliex. And Chapter 6 will be them trying to escape the cave as it starts to crumble. How? You'll see. ****Wow! It's 12 in the morning and... I'm screw tomorrow... Oh well, as long as you guys are happy, anything's worth it!**

**See ya in the morning... (ZZzzz...)**


	5. Steeliex

**This is Chapter 5 and it will feature:**

**-EVIL Zubats  
****-An EVILER Steeliex  
-EVEN EVILER Rocks  
-More humor from Roy...**

**This chapter might be a little boring, because I was having trouble thinking exactly _how _3 swordsmen could hurt a giant metal snake. Enjoy!**

**The 3 Swordsmen, Angel, and Tiny Electric Mouse**

**Chapter 4: Steeliex!**

**Pit's POV**

* * *

Our next stop was quite interesting. It was an arena like place, only that the audience booths were completely empty. The inside arena like are had 4 pillars like Jiggly and Pichu's Throne room. The arena ground was a blue diamond platform. On top of one of the pillars, was a battered and bruised Pikachu. He was looking very hurt, and even had a huge bite mark in his tail!

"This is the place." Pichu told us. The jump to Pikachu was a bit high, so we needed to find an alternative route. Pikachu finally noticed us and gave a sigh of relief. He smiled, waving his hands.

Roy shouted "Don't worry! We're commin' little... umm... uh... is it a boy or a girl?" The rest of us shrugged and shook our heads. "Whatever!" Roy ended.

We walked across the audience areas until Marth noticed a pillar standing all by itself. It wasn't supporting anything. "Ike, go over to that pillar and try chopping it down towards the middle platform."

Ike smirked and ran towards the platform. He was about to strike when about 20 (as Roy would say) EVIL Zubats tackled him to the ground. He tried slashing his way out but the Zubats were too fast. The rest of us tried helping him out, causing a small fight.

I jumped into the air, and started flying around while tackling several Zubats. Marth, Roy, Ike, and Pichu were fending off them on the ground. While fighting the Zubats, one managed to bite me.

"OW!" I yelled, crashing to the ground like an airplane who's engine blew. I tried getting up, but felt a sudden pain in my arm, the place that bat bite me. "I think that thing was venomous..." I stated, feeling a bit wobbly. I felt as though my life was flashing before my eyes. Marth came over to me as I fell, leaning on him.

"You've been poisoned by the Zubat, Pit." He stated.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?!" I screamed, annoyed greatly. I noticed I was feeling a bit pale. I moved away from Marth to lean against the pillar Ike was about to chop. "I don't feel so good... I think I'll have to sit out of the Steeliex fight."

"WE'RE FIGHTING A STEELIEX?!" Roy yelled in shock. All of us facepalmed.

"Just leave me here for a while. I'll be fine... I think..." I reassured them. However, I did honestly feel like throwing up.

They all nodded. Roy grabbed me and threw me into a rock. "Sorry, but we need the pillar, miss!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a girl because I wear a toga, dammit!" He passed for a moment. "And I swore I met a smarter version of you."

**Roy's POV

* * *

**Pit was a guy?! I had no idea. The dress kinda gave it out. Oh well! Onto the adventure! Ike chopped down the pillar and it tumbled to Pikachu's direction. I ran across the pillar, dispite the fact that I nearly fell off the last time I went pole balancing.

The others slowly made their way to the arena. I tried getting Pikachu down, but it rejected my kind offering. "I can't! LOOK!" We turned around to see the most-

VICIOUS

DEADLY

**EVILER THAN ZUBAT**

STEELIEX EVER!!

"AHH!!!" We all yelled as the Steeliex raised its tail to squish us with. We all dodged epically as we started fighting. Ike's feeble attempts at attacking the Steeliex were futile, as it was made out of steel! The Steeliex bashed Ike away with its tail. My turn! I jumped and tried to set the Steeliex on fire, but he didn't set on fire! The giant evil snake thingie went and body slammed me! I was being crushed. I was able to finally escape with half of all the bones in my body broken.

"Guys, swords and fire won't work!" Marth commented. Ike smirked. "But can it survive..." He pulled a smashball out of his pocket and crushed it in his hand. "GREAT AETHER!" He indeed used a Great Aether on the huge monster. But when he came crashing down, the Steeliex just coiled his tail and wrapped around him like a boa constrictor, crushing the air out of him! Of course, it didn't make a dent. The snake violently threw him into the tiny adorable mouse, making them both get hurt.

"So much for that..." Ike muttered.

"We can't beat this thing!" Marth complained.

"But we beat Tabuu... Twice! Why can't we beat this guy?" Ike bitterly complained, turning a bit red in anger.

I sighed. "I wonder where Link is... maybe he could help."

Ike snickered. "Probably rescuing his girlfriend. No use trying to call him. Probably won't even listen to us."

Pit was watching the whole thing. He could barely stand up because of his poison. He couldn't watch us get horribly killed by a giant snake. He slowly got up and armed his bow. "Take good aim..." He was aiming for the open mouth. Possibly the inside would be more vulnerable than the outside. He let go of his left hand and an arrow flew into his mouth.

The Steeliex started choking and wobbling. It shrugged it off and continued to attack. Pit continued to fire arrows, while the rest of us were trying to target the mouth. I smirked. "Guys! Shove me in the mouth of the Steeliex! I shall be able to destroy it from the inside!" They wasted no time when I said that. They willing shoved me inside the belly of the beast. How? They climbed up the Snake and when they got to the head, Ike threw me in the mouth.

I fell down the beast's throat and started striking the insides. It was very soft, and each time I sliced a piee of the inside off, the Steeliex would rumble. However, I left out one little detail.

"AHH!! STOMACH ACID!" I screamed, as an evil green liquid tried to devour me. It was like water, only it tore off flesh and clothes! The sheer horror! It was so horrible...

Did I forget to mention I can't swim?

It tried climbing out, but the acid was gurgling. When ever it touched me, I jumped immediatly. "Some one help me!!" I screamed.

**Marth's POV

* * *

**"Some one help me!!" The Steeliex suddenly yelled, in Roy's voice. It paused in confusion for a moment before continuing its attack. Pikachu remained on top the pillar, using his tail to cover his eyes. He could not bare to watch any blood shed. I tried doing a few slashes. But the Steeliex was only scratched. Marth looked above.

_Stalagtites_

"Of course!" Marth said outloud. He signaled Ike to stop attacking. Marth let the Steeliex chase him. He stopped as soon as the Steeliex got to a certain position. "What? You can't hit a wimpy swordsman?" Marth taunted. The Steeliex raised its tail to crush Marth with. Marth sidestepped out of the way. Just like he predicted, the stalagtites fell on Steeliex, making him flinch, open-mouthed.

Roy took advantage of that to quickly get out. "AHH!!" Roy yelled. As soon as he got out of the mouth, the Steeliex tried to trap him back in. As soon as he got away, Roy smirked.

"I _told _you rocks are evil!"

The Steeliex was ready to kill them all. "Any bright ideas?" Ike asked. Roy suddenly remembered something.

"Actually, yes!" Roy smirked, as he held up a Poke'ball. "Go, Jigglypuff!" He threw the Poke'ball into the air. It was our last chance. The gadget opened, as a red ray came out. It then phsycally turned into Jigglypuff.

At first she was dizzy for a bit because of the beating she got from the others. When she finally came to, she yelled. "YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!"

The Steeliex proceeded to smash her instead. When it was about to crush her with its tail, Jiggly did what we thought was impossible.

She _CAUGHT _the tail

She twirled the Steeliex with sudden strength. When she has her temper, anyone who messes with her is virtually _dead_. In fact, we are _still _wondering how Peach got out of the hospital so quickly after Jiggly did a number on her face back in Melee. Jiggly threw the Steeliex back onto the floor and jumped on its face as she took her marker, and stuck the ink into Steeliex's eye. It gave a battle cry as it tried rubbing the ink out of its eye with its tail. While it did that, Jiggly showed no mercy, and went over and showed no mercy of stuffing ink into the next eye.

Pikachu came down from the pillar giving his thanks to us. Ike smirked while watching Jigglypuff beat up the Steeliex. Roy was cheering. I however, was a bit distrubed by Jigglypuff's rash actions.

"Okay, I guess we could leave?" Roy said, after Jiggly was done with Steeliex's beating. The huge snake fell down with a loud, earth moving _thud_. Jigglypuff cursed under her breath. "I can't believe I have to be your little stupid servent." She complained. Roy had her Poke'ball.

"Actually, you just have to come with us." Roy said, slicing Jigglypuff's Poke'ball in half, freeing her capture. Jigglypuff nodded.

Suddenly, the entire cave started to rumble violently. "The entire cave is falling apart!" Ike yelled, as a pile of rocks fell on Roy.

"Why do I have to be so accident prone?" Roy complained.

Our group of 6 ran across the pillar before it broke. "Pit! Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I started to feel better just a minute ago. But right now, we need to get out of here." We retraced our steps, outside of this arena, and to the lake Roy threw up in. All the platforms were gone, and the water was making a waterfall-like movement towards a hole in the wall. It was probably made after the cave started falling apart. Pit frowned.

"Dang! Only me and Jigglypuff can make it out. We'll get the Poke'mon back to the mansion. You guys have to find a way out on your own." Pit stated. We all nodded. He grabbed Pikachu, as Jigglypuff grabbed Pichu. "Good luck guys." He jumped and his wings flew. Jiggly puffed up and grabbed Pichu along with her as they both flew out.

Rocks continued to fall as many more rock Poke'mon panicked and ran out. We were dodging rocks falling from the ceiling as we tried finding a way out. "There's no way out!!" Ike yelled in a mixture of rage and panic.

**And... That's it for this chapter. Wow, there is no way out... How are they going to get out? Not really a fun day for them, hmm? And chapter 7 will finally reveal where Link is and continue on from there.**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, Meta Knight will be making an appearance in this fiction. His role won't be big, and he'll be more of a foe than anything. But he will be as mysterious as ever in this fanfiction. So anyways, bye bye guys, thanks for reading!**


	6. The Grand Cave Escape

**WARNING: This chapter is like 300 words shorter than the other chapters. So, except some not-so-epic scenes.**

**This is Chapter 6 and it will feature:**

**-Rock surfing!  
-DESTRUCTION!!  
-More EVIL rocks.**

**Oh, and incase you guys are wondering why Roy thinks rocks are "evil," he had an accident involving rocks and his head before this story took place. It gave him a bit of a brain dent. Might tell you guys the whole story later on.**

**Another note: Yes, this chapter defies the laws of physics. I KNOW ROCKS DON'T FLOAT.**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 6: The Grand Cave Escape**

**Marth's POV**

* * *

This is not good. The rocks were falling everywhere, and there was no way out. We would end up being trapped in here forever. Ike was trying to bust down one of the walls in an attempt to break out. While Roy and I dodged (again, as Roy would say) EVIL rocks, I observed some of the rock statues that were partly demolished. Some surviving pieces could very well...

"I got it!" I yelled, getting Ike's attention. "Grab a flat rock and follow me!" I grabbed a rock that was formerly a Pikachu statue's tail and jumped into the water. Just like I predicted, the current was able to lift the rock with me on it, allowing me to safely surf the cave waters.

Ike grinned, as he did not hesitate to carve out a surfboard out of a wall. He jumped and (gloatingly) posed before landing professionally on the water. Roy carved a surfboard as well before nervously jumping into the water, starting to surf. I knew Roy was nervous, for he did not know how to swim. If he fell into the water, we would have to go get his trophy back. Surprisingly, Roy was doing pretty well keeping his balance.

Soon, we got to a more faster current, with large rocks in it as well, so that posed a serious hazard. Roy was having a harder time with his surfing, and started to crouch and hold on his rock. Ike, however, was a very good surfer, so he started gloating by jumping on the rocks and platforms then jumping right off, while making poses at the same time.

Roy was having more and more trouble as we started to pick up even more speed. Eventually, Roy had tried to move out of the way of another rock, but crashed into a huge platform. The rock shattered, and Roy was sent flying. He landed face first on a large boulder. He got up quickly and started running to keep up with the rolling rock. I saw the whole thing, while Ike was snickering.

"Guys! Ditch the rocks!" I told them. We were soon able to crash onto normal dry... rock. It was heading towards a tunnel I jumped quickly and landed on my feet. I looked back to see Roy had reacted too slowly, and flew right in front of him after the rock had crashed. Ike had used the rock board to jump and was able to land next to us professionally.

"Okay, you have got to stop showing off." Roy complained, regaining his posture. The whole cave continued to have its earth tremor. Rocks continued to fall. However, due to Karma, Ike was hit in the head by a big rock. Roy snickered. "Ha! In your face!" He taunted. Ike rubbed his head bitterly.

I started running towards the tunnel, with the other two swordsmen following me. We continued to dodge rocks and pass stationary ones as well. Ocassionally, one of us were hit by a falling rock. We soon came up to a large wall. We had to jump on top in order to continue. Using simple recovery moves with a double jump, we were easily able to get to the top and continue running.

After that, it seemed pretty straight forward. Roy was starting to speed up. He suddenly stopped with a gasp. We stopped right behind him, nearly pushing him off a cliff. Only a small piece of rock sticking out from the right wall could be able to get us across. I gulped, preparing to go for another near-death-experience.

**Roy's POV

* * *

**I tried to carefully walk across the narrow little walkway. I heard Marth say "Whatever you do, don't look down. Trust me." Okay, I trusted him. Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me... again. I looked down, to see a deep dark abyss.

"AHH!!" I screamed, rushing across the tiny 3-inch walkway. I was _running _across the tiny walkway in fear and when I got to the other end, I had to wait about 5 minutes before Ike and Marth could catch up, after I calmed down. We looked ahead. A tiny shimmering light. Ike's face brightened.

"Finally!" Ike said. "We're nearly there!"

But, when you're living the life of a pyromaniac who's best friends always end up throwing you in life-threatening situations, nothing is ever easy. As soon as Ike said those words, we saw, the biggest boulder I have ever seen right behind us!

"RUN!!" Marth commanded, starting to dash ahead. We followed him quickly, dodging falling rocks while escaping the giant boulder. We ran about 5 minutes. It was soon going to squish us! I just know it! It was getting closer... closer...

Wait! A giant gap was in front of us. I grinned. As soon as I got close enough, I jumped across, being followed by Marth. Ike accidentally fell, and was about to be squished by the boulder. But he used Aether, and was able to get back up to our level, despite going right through the rock. "The thing about his Aether attack, is that he can't flinch while he's doing it. I just don't feel that's fair." I stated.

Marth shook his head and pointed towards the exit. However, the cave was still tumbling. The cave's celing started giving in! I grabbed Ike's arm and dragged him towards the exit (Payback from last time!) while Marth traveled on his own. I nearly got hit by a rock, but quickly sidestepped.

"Almost there!" The whole cave tumbled as we rolled right out of the tunnel, out into the sunlight. As soon as we regained our stamina, we watched the entire cave fall apart and crumble.

"... So much for that Steeliex." I commented.

**Ike's POV

* * *

**Later, we were finally able to get back to the mansion. We immediatly reported to Master Hand's office. He was waiting for us the whole time.

"You have successfully gotten our smashers back... Congratulations, Ike, Marth, Roy. I have already given my thanks to Pit." Master Hand said. "You may go back to your room. But before you go, I need to know. _Have you seen Link_?"

My heart skipped a beat. We had forgotten all about Link running off to find Zelda. "No." I said.

Master Hand sighed. "That figures... He will definately get a large punishment when he gets back, from doing who-knows-what with that princess." He was obviously refering to Zelda, as they both had still not returned. But that still left, Nana, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, and King Dedede missing. Add Link and Zelda to that, and we have got a handful right there. "You are free to do whatever you wish. But I suggest you go down to dinner first. You must be starving after that huge adventure in that cave.

After dinner, we headed to our room. Marth looked outside. It was getting dark out, and Link was still not back. Roy was polishing his sword again and I was sitting on the bed.

"I'm worried about Link." Marth said flatly. Who wouldn't be? He hasn't been seen in over 6 hours all for going after his girlfriend. "He must have been turned into a trophey or something by now."

Roy looked back at Marth. "Or maybe he's probably killing a bunch of buisiness men." We stared at him for a moment. Roy casually shrugged and said "Hey, it could happen."

"Right..." I rolled my eyes. "He can handle himself."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "You saw those swordsmen back at Tabuu's HQ. They could practically _tear _Link apart, no matter how tough he is." It's true. Within the mere 5 minutes of us fighting against Grunt and Tabuu, those guys wiped a sea of Primids without breaking a sweat. We barely made it out alive.

"You're right. But we have to let him go. He made his choice." I said. "He has to deal with it himself. And it's not my problem."

"Dude, you've known Link ever since he came to the mansion, and you're gonna go let him kill himself in an office building?" Roy asked, a bit shocked at my response. But, again. It's not my problem. He can find his girlfriend himself.

"Yeah, I know him. But he got himself into his problem, he can get himself out." I said. Thinking back on it, I guess I was being careless.

Roy wasn't too pleased about my response. "This isn't like you Ike! We really have to go save Link! Who knows what could be happening to him." He shouted. Soon the whole thing turned into a heated arguement.

**... Yeah, Not my longest chapter. Infact, this is actually the shortest so far. So, the next chapters is _finally _going to pick up on Link's perspective. So this isn't my best work so you might not find it too exciting. Sorry if it's boring guys. I'm trying, aren't I?**

**And sorry if Roy is indeed OOC. But I never played the game he was originally from.**

**FWD not only means forward, but it also means Flames Will Die.**

**Thanks for reading in advance, and...**

**REVIEW!! Or not. Your choice.**


	7. A Violent Tour

**Chapter 6 is up, and it will feature... you know what? Find out for yourself.**

**Notice: I know Link's a bit OOC. But, you would be too if your love life got kidnapped by tiny people with pointy objects, and business men, meanwhile your best friends refuse to help you get her back...**

**Another Notice: If there is a lone line without showing anyone's POV, it just means it's not in anyone's Point of View, and the story's just telling itself.**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 7: A Violent Tour**

**Link's POV (Finally)**

* * *

**7 Hours ago**

"Fortunately for us, the building is right across the street." Marth said, pointing out the window to a sky scraper made entirely out of glass. In huge bold letters, it said "Bredigan's Electricity"

"You know, If a kid were to hit it with a baseball, the whole thing will tumble down." Roy remarked. I got up to see the huge building.

"I bet the Master Sword that Zelda's there, and I'm going there." I walked towards the door. However Marth quickly got back my attention. "But did you forget? Master Hand told us that the runaway smasher Poke'mon are in a cave not too far from here. He gave us a really important task to go get the poke'mon back out."

"Look," I said, grabbing his sword. "As much as I care about the poke'mon as you, I have a more important task." He was about to leave before Ike seized his arm.

"We _know _you like Zelda. But you know what happens when someone fails a mission from Master Hand..."

"I don't care if that paddle will be on fire!" I snapped.

"That can be arranged." Ike replied. Marth had another "Here goes another argument again" face.

"You're crazy!"

"Look who's talking!"

"And you go there again!"

"Well at least I'm not some crazy elf boy who has a completely overrated game series!"

"SHUT UP!!" I finally yelled after about a minute of arguing. "They took the one I care about! You guys don't seem to understand! I'm going in that facility and nothing you guys say is going to stop me!" I stomped out of the door.

"Who the hell needs those selfish punks?" I mumbled walking into my room. They don't know what I'm going through. I've lost someone that I've cared about my whole life. They would _never _understand this emotion I'm feeling about her.

I quickly left through my window. Can't let Master Hand know about this. Dropping into a tree and climbing down to the ground, I quickly regained my posture and walked to the huge glass building.

Inside wasn't too big. Just a room with a black floor, few chairs, potted plants, and a lone clerk. I noticed that no one was here. Perfect...

I walked up to the clerk and asked "Did you see a princess with brown hair and big ears today, or a few days ago?"

The clerk bounced back a little bit in surprisement, but tried to hide it. "No. Not at all, sir."

This guy was definitely hiding something. I raised an eyebrow. I looked around before continuing to my next action. I gave the man a glare before saying, "I know you're holding someone in here. And I want to know where she is. _Now_."

This guy still refused to talk. "I still do not know who you are talking about."

Okay, enough Mr. Nice Guy. "Look, I know for a fact that you have a certain Hylian Princess here. And don't give me that 'I don't know where she is' excuse again."

The clerk was starting starting to shiver. "I-I swear! I don't know anything!"

Okay, this guy is _really _convincing. But I'm still not buying it. "I think you are forgetting that I do, have a sword..." I was making a grab for the sword, the man broke down.

"I'm telling the truth! I don't know where this princess is! I saw her unconscious a few days ago, but you have to talk to one of the other employees! Just don't hurt me!" I released my grip of the sword's hilt.

"Do you have any idea where any of the other business goons are?" I asked. The man bopped his head a little.

"Top floor, but the higher levels are filled with tough security. They will recognize you, and the doors can't be opened without a key-card. I'll give you mine, but you can't get into _all _of the rooms. For security purposes, they had to make it that every elevator only goes up 1 floor. You need to get to the 2nd floor elevator to get to the 3rd, and so on." The man gave me a plain white card. "I hope everything goes well, Hero of Time." He seemed a bit enthusiastic when he said 'Hero of Time.' I guess I couldn't argue really, considering I was about to threaten his life.

I walked to the elevator and started it up. Luckily, he was the only one in that room. I walked into the elevator, and pressed the small button that said '2.'

* * *

**Present**

"Come on! He could get seriously hurt by now!" Marth said. Marth and Roy were still trying to get Ike to help Link. They could understand why Link decided to go after Zelda instead of the Poke'mon.

"I'll start helping him when pigs fly." Ike stated. "If he wants to go kill himself over a girl, than be it."

"We all know how he feels about Zelda, why the hell do you just want both of them to die in there?" Marth snapped.

Roy's felt like being torn apart. Two of his best friends were fighting whether or not to save another buddy from killing himself. "Come on Ike! Think about what could happen to them!" He shouted. "They could torn apart by those sword guys, or been electrocuted many times in a single row!"

The other two stared at him for a moment before Roy continued. "What? The place is called Bredigan's _Electricity_, isn't it?"

"I'm not helping him. That's final." Ike stated once more. He was very persistent about his choice.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second... What was that thing you always used to say... Oh yeah, does, _I fight for my friends _sound familiar?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ike shouted loudly. Roy and Marth remained silent for a bit.

"Fine. You can stay. But we're going." Marth finally said. "If you're going to be stubborn enough to not bother helping your best friend, that's fine by us. But we're not going to go let him kill himself." He grabbed his sword. "Come on Roy."

Roy nodded, as he grabbed his own sword. "I thought you were hot tempered before, but this really takes the cake." Marth left the room, with Roy following.

**Link's POV**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

I was at about the 14th floor by now... This guy wasn't kidding when he said tough security. The place was filled with a ton of those swordsmen, and a few more of those robots from Tabuu's place. **(Reminder: The robot the size of Kirby, that's merely a mouth filled with sharp teeth, like a moving bear-trap)**

I can't believe they would honestly need _that _much security. I was battered, bruised, with some deep cuts on my body. This pain was next to unbearable. But I had to keep going.

The hallway was seemingly empty. However, a few sliding doors opened, and swordsmen poured right out of them.

"Of all things..." I mumbled. I gripped my sword tighter as I tried to fight these people without trying to slice their heads off. For all I know, these guys could be very well alive, and I could get into huge trouble for killing someone.

Believe it or not, I actually love the action of fighting, but hate the bloodshed of actually killing.

I tried disarming the swordsmen then kicking them down, or bashing them with my shield. But these guys were experts, being able to counter my slower moves, and dodge my swift ones.

Eventually, one was able to pin me down to the ground, and were able to kick my sword out of my own hands. One of the swordsmen took his sword, and put it up to my neck.

"Any last words?" He hissed coldly. I remained silent. I guess I did deserve this, breaking into a business office all over my selfish wants. I guess Ike was right. I really am a selfish punk.

The short swordsman raised his sword and brung it down.

"Don't!" a familair voice called. The swordsmen all aimed at his direction, a hole in the wall revealing the darkened outside.

It was Marth.

He quickly jumped and kicked the sword wielder that was about to stab me.

He proceeded to quickly ward off the others while Roy helped me up and grabbed my sword for me.

"Ahh! Quick, report back to the King, ASAP!" One of the swordsmen said. The rest quickly ran away.

"Thanks guys." I said. "I guess Ike was right."

Roy sneered. "About what?"

"Everything." I sighed. "I just nearly got away with my life. I nearly killed myself. And now look at me! I don't even know if I should keep on going."

* * *

Marth was stunned. He never saw Link give up on anything. And now he's about to give up on the person he loved, one of the last things he would ever think about reconsidering.

"What did you just say?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"I just don't know if I should keep on fighting like this. I think it's safe enough to say, that I've had enough." Link admitted.

"I can't believe you!" Marth shouted. "You're the kind of stubborn person who would do anything to achieve a goal."

"Just like Ike." Roy interrupted. After receiving a glare from Marth, he guiltily chuckled, and apologized. "Blame the brain dent."

Marth continued on. "You shouldn't give up right now Link. You've already made it so far. You can't just give up Link."

Link smiled. "Thanks Marth. I really appreciated it."

However, the merry-making was cut short when an an army of more swordsmen came through the elevators. "There they are! Get them!"

The swordsmen quickly took battle stances, as they prepared for a deadly battle.

**I inturrupted what would probably be the climax of the entire fanfiction. However, it's not even close to the climax. But oh well.**

**Not much with the A/N's. Except maybe saying sorry in case anyone's OoC. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys have a happy Thanksgiving day!**


	8. Mood Swings

**Mmm... Not too much for the Author's note. So just go and read the rest of this fiction.**

**The Questionable Amount of Swordsmen That Seem to Vary by Chapter**

**Chapter 8: Mood Swings**

**Link's POV**

* * *

I could barely see. Sweat and my own blood was practically blinding me, trying to dodge every slice and throwing that many slashes back at the foes. I already had a ton of cuts and bruises from before, and this fight's injuries built up. My head was getting feverish fast. I quickly ducked as a sword tried poking me in my eye (where I already had a light scratch). However, another swordsman gave me a huge gash in my leg to cripple me.

"GAH!!" I just had to scream in pain. I fell to the ground, and looked at the back of my right leg. A huge deep cut was in the back of my leg, bleeding rapidly.

Another swordsman tried stabbing my back, but I quickly rolled, despite the harsh pain it gave to my leg to do that. Using my left leg, I quickly tripped another swordsmen with my good leg.

My friends weren't having much of a good time either. Roy's cape was partially torn, along with a few injuries. But Roy's spirit is hard to break. He continued to disarm, then set fire to several soldiers.

Marth was desperately trying to fend off against his foes. He took a quick glance at me, and saw I was hurt badly, and my leg was covered in blood. He gasped, and while distracted another swordsman kicked him to the ground.

Roy started rolling to dodge attacks and cripple the foes by jabbing their legs hard, but just hard enough to have them to fall down. He kept it up for a good ten minutes before one swordsman was able to pin him down by stabbing his cape down to the ground while he was rolling.

"Hey!" Roy shouted. However, another enemy took the hilt of his sword and hit Roy in the head. _Hard_.

This instantly knocked him out. I can't believe it. Oh Farore, please let this be a dream! I closed my eyes. The pain of my leg was unbearable. I felt dizzy. Probably because I lost too much blood.

Last thing I remember, was one of the swordsman smirking, raising his sword to plunge into me as the world went black...

**Marth's POV

* * *

**Link had fallen unconscious. I looked away, as the swordsman took his sword, and stabbed Link. I couldn't watch. My friend was suffering, and I couldn't do anything about it. I just shut my eyes, and hoped that Link would survive, despite the little chance he would..

**CRASH!**

I opened my eyes and looked over to where the noise came from. There was a huge hole in the wall with a lone figure standing in front of it. It might have been because it was night time that I couldn't see his face. However, he did have a rather large sword. The swordsman stepped forward. Then I was able to recognize his face.

"Ike?" I asked, bewildered. I was the only one in the room who had consciousness.

Ike nodded as he faced the other soldiers. He smirked as he raised his sword up in the air, and stabbed it into the ground. A fiery enchantment caused one of the swordsmam's ground to be set ablaze, setting him on fire. Roy drowsily woke up. However, as soon as he saw Ike's attack, he said "I gotta learn that move."

The other swordsmen started to flee. Ike dashed up to me to help me and Roy up. This guy had a lot of questions to answer. "Why-"

"I have my own reasons." Ike interrupted. He noticed Link on the ground, with the sword still in his back. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh God..." I heard him mumble. "Why did I have to leave him...? PIT!!"

Pit flew right into the building through the same hole Ike had bashed through. "We got an emergency." Ike told him. Pit looked at Link and shook his head.

"Luckily for him the sword _barely _missed his heart." Pit concluded. "He needs medical attention ASAP. It's only a matter of time before he ends up dying from blood loss."

Roy interrupted the conversation. "But Link said he needed to rescue Zel-"

"Right now we need to save _him_. He'll thank us later. Let's get him back to the mansion." Pit told us.

I felt something tugging at my heart. I don't know what it was. Probably sympathy. Link was really set on finding Zelda, even enough to defy Master Hand's orders. But there was no choice for him. But at least he tried. We can't criticize him for that, at least. No one can.

**Link's POV**

* * *

I suddenly woke up. I shot straight up. Strange... last thing I remembered was being stabbed by a swordsman the size of Meta Knight. What the... How did I get in the Smash Mansion's infirmary?!

"Ahh, finally you woke-a up." A pudgy doctor said. "Do me a favor, and try _not _to get yourself stabbed in the chest next-a time."

I felt some pain in my chest. The same area the swordsman had stabbed. I checked there, to find a stitched up flesh wound. It still hurt like mad, so I just leaned back down on my bed. I guess I should just gather my energy back.

... "_Is he okay, doc?_"

"_Of course-a. I am a trained physicist, aren't I?_"

I opened my eyes a bit, then fully. My head was practically throbing. I saw Marth, Pit, Roy, Ike, and of course, Dr. Mario.

"Link! You're awake!" Roy greeted cheerfully.

"We saw you about to die, so we had to drag you over to the infirmary." Pit added.

These guys just saved my life after I went and risked it. "Thank you all. I'm really grateful."

"You should be." A cold voice muttered.

We all widened our eyes. Immediately, we all turned to Ike, who looked pretty angry. "You nearly killed yourself over some dumb princess. You had all of us worried, you idiot!" These words struck me like daggers. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you pathetic elf."

I looked down. He was right... I nearly died over some girl, I practically had them on panic attacks... I feel like I've just let everyone down.

"Hey!" I looked back up as my large Hylian ears twitched. Marth was defending me. "You know how he feels about Zelda. Besides, we can't just leave her in some sky scrapper to die in. What's wrong with you? You weren't acting like this when you helped us get him back to the mansion!"

Ike glared at Marth, then me. "Fools..." He muttered, as he left without a single look back.

Dr. Mario looked back at me. "You still need-a about 2 days to heal. Don't worry. A search party has been sent to go-a find the princess. You still need your rest." Dr. Mario politely asked the others to leave.

* * *

Marth, Roy, and Pit were all in the Fire Emblem room. They were shocked about what Ike had said.

"Err, exactly who were sent to go find Zelda?" Marth asked.

"Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Captain Falcon." Pit told them.

Roy snickered. "I still think Falcon only went to flirt with her." Actually, it was true. C. Falcon was the kind of person who would flirt with women, and then get punched in the face from their disgust.

Pit shrugged. "That's very likely. His ego's too big for his own good."

Marth jumped a bit. "Actually, I think I heard C. Falcon was going to do some... uhh, 'research' on Peach before leaving tonight."

At that moment, a loud clang of frying-pan-to-face came from downstairs, along with Captain Falcon moaning in pain, and a feminine "hmph!" were heard from downstairs.

"I rest my case." Marth added. The three laughed cheerfully, acting like normal friends for once. A very strong bond of friendship circling Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Pit. They always supported each other (usually) and always helped each other out in case of any problems (again, usually).

**Marth's POV**

* * *

Seven days passed since that day. Link seemed to be losing hope with every day. I wish I could have helped him, but I just cannot comfort him. He was mentally beating himself up, losing his sanity with everyday passing. His misery gets the better of him every waking moment. There's only one explanation, but he would surely deny it. But everyone would at first. It was all so simple, but we dared not to speak of it in front of him.

I'm practically shocked to see Ike not caring at all. I walked to Pit's room to discuss the whole thing. It was smaller than the Fire Emblem room, considering it only held Pit and Captain Falcon (I'm sure you can imagine how much of a pain it was for him). Roy and Pit were already inside.

"Okay, so what's the plan for Link?" Roy asked.

"Simple. We just break into the building with him and find Zelda. Simple as that." Pit replied. He turned to me. "It should be simple. They didn't fully repair the huge hole Ike left in the wall last week." He added.

"Should we leave soon?" I asked casually. Pit shook his head.

"No... Now." He quickly got up and grabbed his bow. Roy sheathed his sword and also grabbed a small trinket I didn't fully see. He quickly pocketed it as if to hide it.

"I want in." A rather cocky voice rang. It wasn't from Pit or Roy. We all pointed our heads towards the door, to see Ike. "I want to help Link through this difficult time."

_What is going on here? Ike was acting like a selfish snob for a week, and now he's trying to help Link out? Is he going through some mood swings or something?_ All these thoughts rambled in my head. I looked back at Pit and Roy, to see that they also had dumbfounded looks.

"Why would you want to help Link out? You were acting like a big-headed jerk all week. You didn't even care about Link when he recovered in the infirmary!" Roy stated. It was all true. Perhaps Ike was trying to make up for it?

Ike raised an eyebrow in a confused manner. "What are you talking about? I just went over to the building to help you guys a week ago with Pit." He replied. Had he forgotten about his bad attitude?

I widened my eyes in shock. "Aren't you mad at Link?" I asked.

Ike softly chuckled, which was very odd in my opinion. "I just got into a small argument with him before he stormed out the door to go into the building. I thought I told you guys we made up."

Is he hallucinating? Pit raised an eyebrow. "You never told us anything like that."

"I never... Wait a minute... Do you guys think someone is probably dressing up like us in order to confuse us and break apart?" Ike asked.

Roy got up from the bed. "Maybe... Or maybe they might be _clones_?" For once, Roy might actually have a point.

Ike shook his head. "Well, we'll have to take care of that later. Right now we have to get the princess back here. Besides, Master Hand needed another party to go there and rescue Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Falcon." He grabbed his sword and sheathed it (he has a sheath behind his cape). "Come on. We have to sort this out soon."

We all nodded as we sheathed our swords and walked out the door and out the mansion.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 8. Again, not much for the author's note.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day. And I'm not going to say "Merry Christmas" because I'll probably have about 5 more chapters by then.**

**No need for flames. I already have my own incinerator.**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**You guys think Roy's Out of Character? In a lot of SSB fiction, he's dumber than this!**

**AHH!! The truth about these mysterious Meta-Knight like swordsmen are revealed! Along with Zelda finally appearing again. Also, alot is going to happen, so be prepared to view a few shockers.**

**The Three- Ahh! I mean Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 9: The Secret Revealed**

**Link's POV**

* * *

I stared out of my window. My eyes were wet. They no longer produced tears. More like crushed wills in watery drops. My life felt empty without her. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. The thing about being heartbroken, is that no matter what you just cannot sleep. At all. I buried my head in my pillow, and cried.

_Why did I have to leave her?! I'm such a stupid weakling! I should have seen it coming!! It's all my freaking fault! I can't believe it! I'm such an idiot!! _I mentally cursed myself. I couldn't live like this, I just couldn't. After about a minute I was able to calm down enough to start thinking.

_I can't seem to live without her... Do I possibly... **love her? **It's so obvious, I should have realized this feeling sooner! I do. Great... Now that she's gone, not only am I going to be lonely and heartbroken my entire life, I'm never going to hear the end of it from the King, Hyrule with crumble... Why didn't I stay and save her?! _These thoughts rambled in my head. Then, like a bolt of lighting, I remembered the promise I made to her.

_I'll come back for you._

I can't just give up. Not now. I lifted my head from my pillow, my facial expression much different now. Tears stopped flowing from my now determined eyes. I quickly and quietly dressed into my tunic and pants. I grabbed my hat and sword sheath. I didn't put my boots on yet, knowing how loud they would be. But what about Red? I opened my drawer for an empty envelope. I scribbled something down on a piece of paper and stuffed it in the envelope, as I swiftly escaped through the window, leaving the letter on Red's desk.

_I loved her. No doubt about it. But how exactly do I break it to her? It probably won't matter anyways. She's royalty, and I'm not even a noble. But still..._

I shook these thoughts off. I'll have to handle my feelings later. Right now, all I care about is bringing Zelda back to the mansion.

**Roy's POV**

* * *

**50 minutes later**

I expertly back flipped out of the way of one sword, and disarmed another. De-ja-vu. We were all in the same floor Link got stabbed in his chest. We fought off more guards. How many of these guys were there?

"Just run to the elevator!" Pit shouted, rushing towards said elevator. We all quickly followed, and entered. We warded off the soldiers along the way, in case you were wondering, my nosy friends. Ike desperately pressed the button that said "15" many times. As it was closing, one last swordsman was able to get his sword stuck into the elevator. Ike focused a little bit before slicing the sword in half with his own. Wow... that's some really hard sword.

"Okay, all we have to do is find the princess and get out of here." Marth stated. We all nodded in agreement. We heard a bit of swords clanging from the door as the bell rang to signal we were there. Maybe they were practicing? As soon as the door opened, we all practically dropped our swords.

The room was huge, with a huge platform in the back filled with warpstars. Link was already here, battling against many other swordsmen, with minor cuts and bruises. He took a glance at us. "Don't just stand there! Help me out!" He shouted, disarming one soldier and kicking him to the ground. We all took glances at each other before deciding to go jump into the battle.

They kept coming no matter what. They pinned us down and disarmed us too! There was no way out. All was seemingly lost.

"HEY! Guards stop!" A loud voice boomed. We all turned to that direction (again, De-ja-vu). We saw... A fat penguin in a kingly robe. Wait, King Dedede? The swordsmen quickly ran over to the king.

"Dedede?" Link asked, dumbfounded. King Dedede let a smirk creep on his face.

"Sorry for the guards acting hostile. We can never be to careful with Tabuu around." The obese bird replied.

"But he's dead. We were able to finish him off." Ike said.

The King raised a non-existant eyebrow. "Well, I'd be damned! Thanks for telling me, fellas."

Link let a smile creep on his face. "Do you possibly know where Zelda is?"

The King let a confused look crawl on his face. "Who- Oh yeah! Now I remember." He turned to a swordsman. "Bring in the princess." The swordsman nodded and left. "Okay guys, take off your masks. They's friendly."

The swordsmen took off their masks to reveal... Waddle Dees?!

"We got our butts kicked by a few Waddle Dees?!" I yelled in an outburst. An offended Waddle Dee grabbed me, and knocked me into the air, jumped, and slammed me into the ground with harsh force. "Scratch that- We got our butts kicked by an army of elite Waddle Dees who are masters with pointy objects and fisticuffs..."

Soon, the Waddle Dee that left came back escorting a Hylian Princess, no longer having a fatal arrow in her back.

"Zelda!" We all chanted at once. We all gathered in a large group hug. I don't think the others noticed, but I could have sworn Link and Zelda blushing a little during the hug.

"Hey! Make room for me!" King Dedede said, committing the ever-so-famous, Dedede glomp. It knocked us all down to the ground. It hurt a lot, considering he weighs like 400 pounds.

Muffled under four swordsmen, a princess, and a mortally obese penguin, Pit gasped. "I can't feel my legs!" We all got up. Pit had the hardest time, as his back was harshly broken and his wings were like crumpled up paper.

Zelda smiled after the embrace. "I'm so glad you guys came. After Link left me at the sky scraper, some of these swordsmen took me to their hideout here. They were able to help heal my wound I got from the arrow."

King Dedede faked-coughed. "But..." He got our attention. "I need you guys to do me a favor. You see, I called my Waddle Dees to arms to fight Tabuu. However, he was able to corner us down to this building. We've been trying to get the rest of my men down here, but every time we send a party of my soldiers to Dreamland, they never come back. I need you six-"

"I can't do this. My back's broken and my wings are crumbled." Pit interrupted, as another loud crack came from his spine, and several feathers shook off from his wings.

"As I was saying, I need you _five _to go to Dreamland and find out exactly why my men never come back. Take the warpstars, they automatically go to Dreamland. Good luck." The penguin explained.

Link nodded as he dashed and grabbed a warpstar, and it flew off. He was followed shortly by Ike, Marth, Zelda, than yours truly, as we flew into the air, than space, heading for a star-shaped planet not to far away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Master Hand read the letter angrily in his office. A purple carpet covered the ground, and the desk was large, holding an extra-large computer (considering how large he, a hand, is) and several pens, papers, and other boring things you would find in an office. Also, a shelf filled with books, and a trophy case were also in the room.

Link's nuisance would be the end of him. In a rage, he yelled. "That elf will be given a serious beating when he returns!"

However, his scatterbrained brother, Crazy Hand, interrupted him. "Aren't the beatings meant for people who make child abuse?"

Master Hand would have facepalmed at his remark. "No Crazy-"

"YOU ABUSE CHILDREN!!" He stammered, grabbing the shelf filled with books and hurling it at Master Hand.

**Ike's POV**

* * *

And we were off. At first, I thought we were going to crash right into the star, but as soon as it looked like we were going to crash into a star-shaped wall, we went through it, to see a paradise-like land filled with green cartoonish mountains, trees, and majestic beauty as far as the eye can see. We all crashed right into a crystal blue lake, a huge amount of water thrown everywhere as well. I quickly swam to shore, to already see a hat-less, drenched Link, and a soaked Zelda.

"You guys alright?" I asked. Zelda nodded as a rather-petrified Roy got dragged out of the water by Marth, holding Link's hat.

"Is this yours?" Marth asked, giving the green hat to Link. Link squeezed the water out of the hat while Roy came to.

"W-What happened?" Roy asked, a little delirious. He shook his head, which ended up spraying water on the rest of us.

"Roy, quit it!" I shouted. Roy stopped turning a bit pink in embarrassment. "Okay, so where would these troops be?" I asked.

Link shrugged. "No clue. They could be anywhere."

Zelda joined into the conversation. "Possibly in King Dedede's castle?"

Marth shook his head. "Impossible. Look." He pointed towards a large mountain, to reveal the blown remains of a castle. "There's definitely something here."

"Guys." Roy tried to get our attention.

Marth sighed. "What is it? Do you have a clue where King Dedede's troops are?"

Roy shook his head. "No, but I think I _do _have an idea on who captured them."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Those turtle guys right over there." Roy replied, pointing over to several koopatrols (Koopas in spiky battle armor) being led by the king of them all.

"Bowser!" We all recalled. The turtle snorted.

"Of course it was me! I didn't think you people were that stupid to not figure that out until now!" He examined Zelda. "Not exactly the princess I'm looking for, but she'll have to do." He was about to send his koopa minions to kidnap Zelda, however, Roy stood in the way.

"Roy!" I whispered, but he quietly whispered back.

"Don't worry. I got this." He looked back at Bowser. "Bowser is it? Well, I know that you know Zelda isn't exactly your type. Hey, how about this, you help me get my friends out of here, and send the little Deesback to their leader, and I'm sure that I can help you- OW!" He fell, with a huge bump on his head. Bowser had given him a painful dose of fist-to-skull.

Bowser sneered. "Seize them all!"

Link quickly grabbed Roy and dragged him across the grass with the help of Marth, as we all ran into the dense forest.

"What has he been eating?!" Link complained.

"It's his iron boots. They're too heavy." Marth replied.

Unfortunately, we ran to the edge of a rather large lake after about ten minutes of running. I looked back. Several spiked shells headed our way. _Fast_. Marth and Link dropped Roy and drew their swords as Zelda launched a fiery bolt of fire at a metal shell.

I looked at Marth, who had a smirk. We were thinking the exact same plan. We would be able to escape, _and _Link and Zelda would get a chance to bond. However, fate wasn't on our side today... or, for the past two weeks for that matter. A koopatrol bashed right into my right arm, and bounced backwards.

"OW!!" I looked at my arm. It was completely swollen, turning red. I couldn't move it. My arm was broken. _Shoot. I won't be able to drag Roy with us. Looks like the elven couple will have a little company... _I looked back at the worried Hylians.

"Don't worry about me! Just head into the forest with Roy. We'll regroup on the other side of the lake!" I shouted.

Link widened his eyes. "But what about you guys? Marth alone won't be able to take these guys!" He replied. _Damn... Didn't think of that_.

I smirked. "Don't worry! We'll handle it somehow."

Zelda was concerned. "But what about-"

"JUST GO!!" Marth shouted, deflecting a koopatrol's shell with his sword.

The Hylian couple hesitated before nodding (ironically, at the same time) and dragged Roy into the woods. _Good. Now they'll finally get into a major relationship. But how do I survive this...?_ I thought vigorously, clenching my arm as the turtles closed in.

**You guys must hate me for putting up so many cliffhangers, but don't worry. I update fast so you guys won't have to suffer so much. ****Tons of secrets at once! Nine chapters already in less than a month! Wow, I'm doing some major progress! YAY!**

**Anyways, the next 3 chapters will center around Link, Zelda, and Roy's party, then the next 3 for Ike and Marth's, and then an Epic Semi-final battle against the King of Koopas with special weapon. Expect some Zelink romance in the next 3 chapters.**


	10. The Burning Village

**Wow... This chapter was completed a lot faster than usual. O.O**

**This and the next two chapters will center around Link and Zelda's relationship, so prepare yourself for some romance _and _action. Enjoy!**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 10: The Burning Village**

* * *

Link and Zelda (dragging Roy across the ground) ran into the forest for a long time. They don't know exactly how long they were running, but it was until it became dusk. Eventually, they stopped in the middle of the forest. The two both got down on their knees, gasping for breath.

"Think we lost 'em?" Link asked.

Zelda looked back at the direction where they ran. "Definitely." She replied, letting a smile creep on her face.

_Her smile is just so gorgeous... How do I tell her how I feel? Not even the Triforce of Courage can help me out here. _Link thought.

_He's so handsome... Oh... I wish I had enough courage to tell him that I love him. _Zelda thought at the same time.

They both got up, back on their feet. Link looked around. There was only a little light from the setting sun, and an odd bright light from another direction. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey Zelda. Look."

Zelda squinted. "That's an odd amount of light coming from there. Should we investigate?" Her sweet voice rang in Link's ears. Link nodded, as he grabbed Roy's arms as Zelda grabbed Roy's legs and they walked towards the light.

Strangely, the light was far, but the light was very bright. "Err... Link? Is it me, or do I feel a bit warmer?" Zelda asked, as they got closer to the light. Link nodded.

"It's as if the place's is another five degrees warmer."

Roy wiggled around for a bit. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. "Umm... Why am I being carried by two elves that would make an incredibly cute couple?" Link and Zelda automatically dropped Roy at his statement, blushing furiously. Luckily for Roy, when the two had dropped him, he landed head-first on a rock, knocking him out... again. The Hylians looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Unknown to them, Roy opened one eye, and mumbled "What babies..." He closed his eye again and continued to play dead.

"Err... should we go on?" Link asked after a minute, his face still a little pink.

"Of course, carry on." Zelda replied, also a bit red. The two continued to walk towards the bright light, dragging Roy across the ground painfully as payback more than anything. The finally got to the source of the light. They both gasped at the sight.

A village was on fire!

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

"What's going on here?!" Link shouted, enraged. A Waddle Dee dashed in from the village with a few bruises, came, begging for mercy.

"Please! Strangers, help us! Our town is being burned down by the koopas! We surrendered, but they continued their onslaught. We can regroup, but we need you both to clear out the village of the cursed turtles. Please! You are our only hope!!" He cried, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"We'll see what we can do." I replied to his plead.

The Waddle Dee's face brightened. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!!" He chanted, hugging my legs tightly.

Link squinted his eyes, to see several Dry Bones (as ironic as it is, considering they are weak to flames) throwing bones at several Waddle Dees.

"I'll take care of this." He said, grabbing the Hero Bow. However, I stopped him.

"Link," I said, placing my hand on his bow. "We have to tackle this together. There are just too many of them. Please, let's fight these soldiers _together_." Link's eyes widened slightly when I said the last word, but shrunk back almost immediately.

"Okay." Link replied. "But on one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what will that be?" I asked. Link quickly whispered something into my ear, forcing me turn a little pink. "O-of course. But not now. When we're back on Earth." I shakily replied.

Link let a grin appear on his face as he proceeded to draw his sword and shield instead. I smiled, focusing some of my magic, letting me transform into my alternate ego, Sheik.

**Link's POV

* * *

**In a flash, Zelda disappeared, and a Sheikian ninja stood in her place instead. Still, even has a Sheikah, she still had a heart of pure gold. We both rushed into the village, ready to fight off every troop.

At entrance, there were just a few Koopa Troopers, Goombas, and a Koopatrol. The Goombas attempted to attack me, but while I was rushing towards the Koopatrol, I 'accidentally' stepped on them. Sheik easily defeated the turtles by simply knocking them on their backs. The Koopatrol's armor was hard to penetrate, so I just used my shield to simply bash the Koopa in the head until he fell unconscious.

"Do you suppose there is an easier way to take Koopatrols down?" I asked. Sheik nodded, whirling her chain. "Well, we need to get clear the whole village. So I hope you're ready to break some bones." I continued.

"FIRE!!" An obnoxious voice called out. Several Koopa Troopers and Goombas used Bill Blasters to fire missiles at us. Immediately, Sheik pulled out about 10 needles, while I grabbed my bow and armed an arrow, while my ninja friend threw needles to counter the Bullet Bills and I fired arrows at incoming Bullets.

"There are too many! Quick, teleport out of here and rally up the survivors. If we're lucky, they'll be enough to set free their own village. I'll see what I can do about these cannons." I told her, ducking for cover under some burned crates. Sheik quickly turned into back into her princess form.

She dashed over to me and we embraced each other. "Please be careful, Link." She whispered, pulling away from the hug. Using Farore's Wind, she disappeared.

I looked around. 5 Bill blasters littered the area. All of them were on top of buildings. I simply had to climb the buildings and take out the gunner. However...

The buildings were on fire.

I gulped. Luckily for me, one of the Bill Blasters was right above me. I braced myself for excruciating heat, as I tried climbing the dome. **(Author's Reminder: In Dreamland, homes are shaped like half of a ball. No I do not watch the anime)**

The pain was unbearable, yet I had to keep going. As soon as I got to the top, I quickly kicked the Koopa out of the way, and redirected the Bill Blaster.

"Link!" A familiar voice rang.

"Zelda?" I asked confused.

"Yes it's me. I'm trying to send a message to you through our Triforces. Listen, are in command of a Bill Blaster?"

"Yeah." I replied, crouching down to avoid being detected by the other gunners.

"Okay good. You need to use that blaster, and destroy the other cannons. I'm still recruiting troops, so King Dedede's men won't be able to catch up with you yet."

"Okay. Good luck."

"You too."

I quickly moved the Bill Blaster to aim at one of the others. There was only one button. I pressed it, and my turret launched a missile at the other Blaster. A huge explosion engulfed the machine. I aimed my blaster at another, launching Bullet Bills (Even Mario doesn't know why these things never run out of ammo). All until mine was the only one left. The village was still burning harshly.

"Those Blasters have been destroyed?" Zelda asked, through the Triforce.

"Yes. Even Roy could be able control this. It's not really that hard." I replied.

"Okay good. I was able to rally up several of King Dedede's men, so they'll be running through the town, trying to find an exit. If you see any of Bowser's men, take them out, okay?"

"Sure thing, Zel." I replied. At that moment, Koopas ran through the area. Using my Bill Blaster, I aimed, and fired missiles at the Troopers. They got hit, obviously. However, after them, a lot more of Bowser's men ran through the area. In the other direction, running towards them, were Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and several other of Dedede's men. Leading Dedede's men, was Zelda, holding her own sword. **(Author's reminder: She has a sword in Twilight Princess)**

"Shoot as many koopas as you can. We'll need as much help as possible." Zelda told me.

"I will." I replied, aiming my blaster towards Bowser's army.

**Zelda's POV

* * *

**Furiously, I charged right into the war. Several armed troopers slid past many of Dedede's troops. I noticed one heading for me. I took a step, and pointed my sword out, letting the koopa ram right into my sword, dazing him, despite his helmet. I rushed into combat, with the rest of King Dedede's army following.

Ducking to avoid a hammer, I quickly used my leg to trip a Magikoopa. **(Author's reminder: A koopa in a wizard's robe an hat that can use healing and fire magic)**

I conjuered some magic in my finger tips before launching Din's Fire at a Dry Bones. He set on fire, burning into ashes in seconds.

I looked up at Link, still firing Bullet Bills with ease and grace. His dirty blond hair flowed in the wind a his determined blue eyes shone brightly. _Oh how I wished to make him mine. _I thought.

Link had his trademark grin, as he fired another Bullet at a Koopatrol, blasting his shell off, leaving him in his poxa-dotted boxers. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, as many other of both King Dedede, and Bowser's minions all laughed heartily as well as Link. Suddenly, Link aimed his Bill Blaster at me.

"Get out of the way!" He yelled, firing. I looked behind me to see a Hammer Bro raising his hammer to strike me on the head. I quickly rolled out of the way as the missile blew him away.

We continued to gain ground, defeating Bowser's troops. Eventually, we took the whole village back. However, one Hammer Bro was left standing. He yelled out. "They're too strong! Unleash Operation: Hammer Storm!" He ran away, and moments later, over thousands of hammers were flung towards us.

We all ran. However, the Hero of Time stood his ground, shooting the hammers with the Bill Blaster. It wasn't long until he was pelted, however he used his shield to protect himself. However, one hammer was able to hit him in his arm, knocking the shield out of his hand. Only a second later, his head was hit by a hammer, and he fell over unconscious, and off of the building. He fell off of the building and onto the ground.

"Link!" I shouted. How _dare _they hurt him! I quickly used Farore's Wind to catch up to him. I appeared right next to him, and grasped his hand. Even while he was unconsious, his hands were filled with warmth. I casted Farore's Wind again, and this time we were both teleported out of the village where King Dedede's troops were. We also left Roy in the same spot.

I laid him on the ground and grasped my head. It was the first time I tried teleporting someone else with me, and it took a lot more effort.

"Is he okay?" Several Waddle Dee asked. I felt his pulse. He was still alive.

"He is. I'm sorry, but right now I have to get him and my other friend out of here. Maybe we will meet again. You should go to the lake and grab as much water as you can to douse this fire." They all nodded, and walked towards the lake. I waved to my friends, as I grabbed Link's hand, and Roy's leg before I teleported into the forest.

It was much darker now, yet still enough light to see Link's face. Link drowsily woke up. "Zelda? What happened?"

"You fell unconscious during combat." I replied. "I had to come and save you."

He made a soft chuckle. "Well, looks I know what it's like in your shoes."

I felt myself blush a little. "Oh be quiet." I laughed. "We're on the other side of the lake, so we'll just wait for Marth and Ike to get here. Do you think you can get some firewood? I'll try building a tent."

Link nodded and left. I sighed, looking up at the bright moon. "One day..." I closed my eyes, smiling. "We'll be together..."

* * *

Unknown to anyone, Roy was still conscious throughout the whole thing, and listened very closely.

_Looks like they both love each other... _Roy thought. _I can't wait to tell the guys this!_

**Don't, Roy. They wouldn't appreciate it if you were to exploit their love, when they don't even know the other loves them as well.**

_Who are you?_

**I am your conscience. I'm the part of your brain that tells you not to do extremely bad things that would most likely kill you, or other people physically, emotionally, or mentally.**

_What about sexually?_

**That too, but I thought that would be embarrassing and just plain wrong to say.**

_So what do I do, conscience?_

**You must simply let them go. They will bond on their own. Just don't do anything reckless and get caught, because you and I know how viciously they fight when they are ticked off.**

_So true..._

**Good luck Roy... Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be dismissing the reader.**

_Okay... What reader?_

**Never mind. Just go to sleep.**

_Hmm-kay! 'Night conscience. _And Roy fell asleep into a deep sleep...

**Nice! I gave him the slip! YES! It was I, Edfan Seven hundred and Sixty Five (I think I'll just call myself Edfan. Sounds much less confusing), who was Roy's conscience! MWAHAHA!**

**So anyways, not too much for an Author's note... except that possibly, the entire fiction will probably be finished by mid-January. YAY! ****I give a thanks to every reviewer, and for good critisism. Over 500 hits for this story!**

_What has 500 hits?_

**Crap! Well, I better go before Roy finds out who I really am. Review go to Praiseland, and flames go die.**


	11. Blissful Dreams

**GUYS! READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS FICTION!! Okay, so first of all, my stories are going on a short haitus, as I am very busy. I'll be back in no sooner than December 15th, okay? Don't expect an update soon. Hey, be thankful! Most people define haitusas: "Taking a month-long break." But, here's the good part: ****As soon as I get back, I will give you guys not one, new chapter, but _three _new chapters of "The Four Swordsmen!" Yeah, that's right!**

**THREE!!!**

**So to keep you guys entertained, I uploaded this chapter extra-early.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 11: Blissful Dreams**

**Link's POV

* * *

**I cut through my way through the trees, trying to find my way back to the campsite. I looked at the full moon. I love Zelda, no doubt about it. But I'm not sure she feels the same way. What if she doesn't? Oh... Why does it have to be so complicated?! In my left hand, was plenty of wood. In my right, my Master Sword.

_What if she doesn't love me like I love her...? I don't think I could bear that kind of pain I she were to reject me... What if I just forget about telling her at all? I would be able to avoid any heartbreak... Maybe I could just propose to Malon, and forget about Zelda all together. Malon does seem to like me a lot... I guess Ingo won't mind having another worker on the farm..._

My train of thought was interrupted when I finally got to the site. However, only Zelda was there. She used a small amount of Din's light to let some light to appear from her finger tips, allowing her to see. She noticed me, and ran up to me.

"Link! Follow me, I found us a temporary home." She told me, grabbing my hand (I had dropped my firewood right before). She broke into a run and so did I, keeping up with her. I felt myself coming to a blush from her holding my hand, but she couldn't see, it was too dark. Her hand was filled with warmth, and butterflies flew in my stomach.

_Ooh... I can't just leave her... But I'm... I'm just a lowly commoner... She would never except me greater than a friend... Even if she did love me, I'm sure that the king would just marry her off to some rich prince. Why bother with her if I know what's going to happen...? Looks like as soon as I get back to HyruleI'll just live with Malon on the ranch..._

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden stop. Zelda pointed to the dome with a door and windows. Walking more slowly, she walked into the house, and greeted a Waddle Dee with a friendly wave.

It wasn't exactly a resort. Just one bed for the owner, and another for a guest, which was Roy. He definitely needed it more than us, having a rather large bag of ice on his head.

"I'm sorry, but I only have a few beds. I wasn't really expecting three famous Nintendo characters asking me for a room." The Waddle Dee apologized.

"It's okay. We'll just sleep on the floor." Zelda told him. "Right Link?"

"Yeah." I yawned. "Could might as well get some rest now..." I crouched down, and leaned against the wall.

Zelda smiled. "It really has been a crazy day." She replied, leaning against the same wall, however farther.

"Well... I guess goodnight." The Waddle Dee said, turning off the lights, letting darkness take over the room.

* * *

_"It's really lovely here." Zelda remarked._

_Link smiled. "I knew you'd like it."_

_Zelda blushed, and grasped Link's hand. A very heartwarming feeling passed between one another. They gazed upon the crystal blue lake of Dreamland. The sun started setting, giving the lake an amazing view. They sat an edge of the lake._

_"Link," Zelda got Link's attention. "You know, these last two weeks have been awful."_

_Link raised an eyebrow. "In King Dedede's office building?"_

_Zelda nodded. "I was never able to see you for all that time. You really mean a lot to me."_

_This time, Link felt a bit of blood rushing to his head. "The last week's been terrible for me too. You've meant more than a friend to me for years..."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_Link whispered three words,_ **(A/N: That are so very obvious that you'd have to be a complete idiot to NOT figure it out)**

_"I love you."_

_Zelda stared at him for a moment, then returned with a smile._

_"I love you too."_

_The two stared at each other, each smiling. They leaned closer together, their faces nearly touching..._

_Their lips connected, not willing to let of each other go._

Link smiled in his sleep. The dream felt so right to him. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and realised something. Zelda somehow made her way closer to Link, and they were both grasping each other's hand. Did I forget to mention that Zelda had also woken up at the same time and fashion?

They both turned away from each other as soon as they realised their act, both flushed in red.

_At least no one saw us. _The Hylians thought at the same time.

"How cute!" An obnoxious voice echoed. Roy had saw the two embracing, unfortunately, ignoring his conscience that he had a chat with the night before.

**Roy, you fool! Do you realise what you have done?**

_No, what?_

**That.**

Roy had looked up to see in time for both Link and Zelda, still beet red, not in embarrassment, but in anger. Roy felt as though a cold sweat dripped down his neck. Trying to keep his cool, Roy tried asking them casually, "What's up?"

"You have got to promise not to say _anything _about this to anyone. If you do, we won't bother to show any mercy on your sorry butt." Link shouted at him. Luckily, the Waddle Dee host was not in the room.

"Understood?" Zelda snapped as well. She wouldn't normally use blackmail or violence to keep a secret, but it was personal.

"Understood, ma'am!" Roy saluted, not in control of himself.

_Now I can't wait to tell the others about this!_

**Don't you dare Roy! This is very personal to them!**

_Ah, blah blah blah, I don't have to listen to you!_

**You dare question your superior?!**

_Superior? You're inside my head!!_

**That means I can do, this!**

Suddenly, Roy punched himself in the jaw.

"OW! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Roy shouted, grasping his head, and hitting himself in the head. Link and Zelda stared awkwardly at this scene.

"We'll never speak of it again." Link told Zelda, referring to them holding hands.

"Agreed." Zelda assured. She looked humorously at Roy, who had grabbed his pillow and started to have a pillow fight with himself. "But we will speak of _this_." She added, smiling gently.

"I guess I'll go find breakfast out in these woods." Link said.

"I'll come. Although I am enjoying Roy hurting himself, I'd rather not be guilty in case he kills himself by accident." Zelda replied. The two chuckled a little.

"I HEARD THAT!" Roy shouted. However, the Hylian couple ignored him.

"Right. Come on." Link told her, grabbing his sword. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"You're bringing a sword?"

"Can never be too careful." Link replied, strapping the scabbard onto his back. He gave a large basket to Zelda, as he kept the other one, and a fishing pole. Zelda chuckled to herself as she followed Link out of the door, leaving Roy beating himself up.

**Link's POV**

* * *

Only three words could describe that dream.

Best. Dream. Ever.

_Maybe she does love me...? _The dream really made me reconsider my plans. _I would give anything to make that dream a reality. Maybe it's a sign? Maybe it's the future?_

We walked through the forest, filled with life and energy.

"Okay, this is a good spot. Pick some red apples. Don't go for those purple ones, trust me. If Kirby won't eat them, no one will. I'll go fishing." I said. The forest surrounded the lake, making it easy for us to fish. Zelda smiled gently as she proceeded to grab the fruit of Dreamland.

I got a firm grip on my fishing rod. I threw my line. It was only a minute, before I caught a silver squid like creature. Meta-Knight had told me about these fish. They were called Squishies, and actually good to eat when cooked.

Zelda had about 4 apples in her basket and took an apple from her basket and was about to take a bite. I quickly stopped her. "Check each apple; make sure there aren't any-"

"AHH!!"

"Worms..."

The apple Zelda had grabbed burst into a large worm and crawled up her arm. "Get it off Link!!" She desperately pleaded. I dropped my pole (with the Squishy still on it, who later jumped back into the lake with my rod) and rushed over to her, and flicked the worm off her neck. In a fit of panic, she flung her arms around me. I felt another blush come upon me. I put my arms around her as well. It felt so right to embrace the one I cared about most of all.

After realizing what she was doing, Zelda pulled away, blushing. "Sorry Link. I couldn't control myself." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I replied, but my heart was screaming 'Please lose control again!'

"Maybe we should head back." Zelda stated. I nodded, and we headed back to the house. _Why can't I tell her how I feel?!_

**Zelda's POV

* * *

**Aside from the worm in my apple, and being attacked by large cycloptic cloud later on, I had a very good day. Bowser's men never found us, so we were free for the moment. Later in the day, I remained at the edge of the lake. I was thinking about a dream I had earlier in the day.

In the dream, we were sitting on the edge of the lake, telling our real feelings for each other. It ended beautifully with us passionately kissing. I blushed at the very thought of that dream. And when I woke up, I really felt like holding Link's hand a lot longer. Sometimes, I wished _I _had the Triforce of Courage. Maybe then it would easier to tell him that he was my love.

_Wait... If Link would have the courage he needs, than how come he doesn't tell me if he loved me? Perhaps he doesn't have the same feelings I have for him? Is he already in a relationship with someone else? Nonsense Zelda! You love him with all of your heart, and he feels the same way about you! He might not be telling you because he is frightened..._

That dream, was it possibly the future? Or is it just another blissful dream?

I noticed a shooting star and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dee's house, Roy and their host were at the house. Link was outside, looking at the stars. Roy twiddled his thumbs as the Waddle Dee observed Link, just sitting in front of a tree, staring into space. Roy knew he probably didn't know anything, but he decided that he would ask the Waddle Dee about what he should do. However, his conscience threaten- I mean, stopped him.

**Ask him anything and I will stuff that sword in your chest!**

Roy remained silent and still, haunted by his own mind. Meanwhile outside, Link noticed a shooting star as well. The _same _shooting star Zelda was staring at, that exact same minute.

He mumbled a few words under his breath. "The only thing I would wish for... Is Zelda's hand in mine..."

Zelda was also wishing something very similar. "Goddess... I just need one thing... Just one... Is the happiness Link brings to me every time I see him..."

"All I want, is for us to be together." They both finished at once.

**FLUFF!**

**Wait, what? They both love each other yet don't even know the other's feelings? So sad... ****The story is halfway complete! GASP! Only about another ten chapters. That should keep you entertained, right? ****Irony to the extreme!**

**Yes, THREE CHAPTERS next time I update, guarantee, or your money back! Wait, you didn't pay anything. Oh well. Anyways, I guess I'll see you in about 2 weeks.**

**Reviews appreciated! Do I need to work on something? Did I make something Out of the Ordinary? I need to know.**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Matchmaker Roy

**I know, I know, you all most likely would want to rip me apart limb from limb because of how late I was. I don't blame you. IMMA SO SORRIE!!! But hey, better late then discontinued!**

**The Two Swordsmen and Princess**

**Chapter 12: Matchmaker Roy**

* * *

Zelda slowly awakened the next morning. Like the previous night, Roy remained on the bed and Link and Zelda slept on the floor. Like last night, Zelda ended up finding her hand being held by Link's. Luckily for her, Link (and Roy) was still asleep. She loved having that feeling she gets when Link held her. How long was she going to keep her feelings secret? She was still sleepy and didn't want to let go her love's hand, so she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Link lazily opened his eyes a few minutes later. He noticed himself holding Zelda's hand again. _We've got to stop waking up like this. _He thought. Yet, he really didn't want to let Zelda's hand go, so he drifted off to sleep again, with the princess's hand in his grasp. However, no one noticed a dark blur lying in the lone corner. It slowly crawled up to Roy's bed, and slithered into his ear...

Roy slowly awakened a bit later. He yawned as he stumbled out of bed. He noticed the sleeping couple holding hands again. He agreed not to bother them, or else both them and his conscience would end up beating the crap out of him. He simply walked outside and took a deep breath. He decided to start a conversation with the friend in his head. **(Pardon the bad rhyme)**

_Man... I'm bored out of my mind. __Hey, conscience buddy! Anything on your mind?_

**I _am _your mind and nothing's in there right now. Look, I have an important task for you; so listen very closely...**

_I'm all ears._

**Good. Look, while you were sleeping, those lovebirds awakened, but refused to let go of each other's hands and continued to sleep together.**

_Ahh... You can never hide true love._

**BUT, they're not exactly seeing eye-to-eye here, catch my drift?**

_Wait a minute... My conscience doesn't normally act like this! What exactly are you saying?_

**I'm saying... _spy on them._**

_This goes against everything you said yesterday!_

**It does? Well, never mind that. We're going to have to bring them together.**

_You mean sneak up on a Hero and a Princess who are highly skilled with pointy objects to get information to create some hair-brained scheme that'll bring them closer together?_

**Uhh... Yeah.**

_Okay! What do I do first? _Roy willingly listened to his "conscience" and his huge scheme. However, some people believe it wasn't Roy's _smartest _choice, for he greatly regretted it later...

**Roy's POV

* * *

**The trees were silent as I swiftly ran through the dense forest.

One goal: Bring the two together.

I quickly found their hiding spot. It was... a cliff overlooking a lake? These two are _weird_. Link was fishing, with a bucket filled with fish with goggles, and Zelda was picking apples, checking each one very closely.

**Okay, nice job Roy. Now just wait for them to start a conversation.**

_Waiting's boring! The only reason I decided to do this was to end my boredom!_

**Just wait. Trust me, it'll all be worth it, my friend.**

I reluctantly followed his instructions, and sat in the bushes, unnoticed. They remained apart, minding their own business. Link casted his line again, and he got a huge tug, nearly pulled into the lake.

"Whoa!" He yelled. Zelda noticed this, and sprinted over to him and set her basket of fruit down.

"What's on the line?" She asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it's huge!" He said, pulling and reeling in whatever was on the pole. "Help me out!" Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's chest and pulled backwards, Link still holding onto the pole and trying to keep his ground. Oh man, this is good! After about a minute of pulling and tugging, Link used one last strong tug, and his catch flew right out of the water, with the hook still in its mouth!

It was a gigantic fish!

"What the hell?" Link shouted, confused. Zelda had a very stunned expression on her face. The Blipper started to flop over itself. "Let's just throw it back." He suggested.

Zelda nodded as they tried pushing the fish back into the deep blue sea. It was much too heavy for them. Sweat rolled down both of their faces.

"Come on! We can do this together!" Link strained. He held out his hand for Zelda to hold. His face was filled with encouragement and determination. Zelda grabbed his hand without hesitation, and they both tried pushing the fish back into the lake. This time, the fish actually started losing his ground. "Just a little harder!" Link encouraged. Using all of their strength, they were finally able to push the Blipper back into the lake. The two started panting from exhaustion.

"Phew... I guess that's enough fishing for one day..." Link chuckled. The couple started to laugh together.

_They definitely have a thing for each other! _I mentally spoke._ This is perfect! Now, let's see what we can do..._

**Don't worry, I have the greatest plan up my sleeve.**

_Man, I love ya! Err, in a brotherly way._

**The other way would be plain disturbing, and a strange entity will automatically kill you because of it. I think the entity calls it, "Yaoi" or something.**

_Yeah... So, what's your idea?_

* * *

Link and Zelda dragged an unconscious Roy (who was playing dead again) away, sweating in panic. Somehow, an army of Bowser's minions had found their hideout hours before. They had to flee. _Far_. The two finally found their hiding spot from their morning. The two fell to the ground in exhaustion, dropping Roy. Slowly getting up on their knees, they started to catch their breaths. Zelda decided that she would tell her feelings to Link now, as they may not get a chance after this, thinking that the enemy might have been close behind.

"Umm... Link?" She finally said. Link fixed his gaze on her's, making her heart race a bit. "I really want to tell you something."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well... I felt that I needed to tell you something as well." He admitted. He got up and held out his hand. Zelda gladly accepted it, and he helped her get up on her feet. They seperated hands. "Come on, let's sit on the edge." He offered.

"Sure, Link." The princess replied. Still locking hands, they walked over to the edge. Zelda's heart was racing. They sat at the edge of the lake, as the sun started to set, reflecting the water brightly.

_It's just like my dream!_ Zelda thought happily.

They watched the lake, glittering beautifully. _Exactly like my dream._ Link thought.

"So Zelda," Link broke the silence after a minute. "Exactly what has it been like for the past two weeks?"

Zelda smiled lightly. "If you count the last two _days_, insane. The rest of the weeks, horrible." Link raised an eyebrow, and the princess continued. "You see, after you left me at that pillar, I found out that arrow wound was fatal. Normally, we'd be turned into trophies but for some reason, I passed out from the intense pain instead. But several of those Waddle Dees in masks found me unconscious, so they took me to their hideout. They took out the arrow and bandaged the flesh wound. I ended up staying for about two weeks, and I believe you know the rest of the story."

Link stared into space for a moment. "I had a fatal encounter as well. When I was in the building trying to bust you out, I got stabbed in the back. Literally. I also fell unconscious, and nearly died. What do you think is going on?"

Zelda shrugged. "I don't know... Perhaps it is because of Tabuu's doings?"

"Possibly." Link sighed. "You know, everyday while you were gone, my heart seemed to get heavier and heavier with each passing minute. Nothing really mattered to me. Meals, friends, nothing at all. I was really concerned for you. When I finally saw you were unharmed, a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. My heart became light again, and life seemed to have meaning again."

Zelda stared out into the lake again, lost in thought. _Did he just say he loves me? _She thought. The simple thought of it warmed her heart. _I need to know for sure._

"I just want to know one thing." She finally said. Link perked his ears up. "What are your feelings towards me?"

Link mentally smiled. He would finally tell Zelda exactly how he felt about her. "Well, of all the time I have known you, I know that one thing will always be true to me. Zelda, I-"

"WORMS!!" An obnoxious voice yelled. Roy jumped around with several hairy worms resting on him, recklessly running around, trying to flick them off. "Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Help me someone!!" Although he did not have a fear of insects, you'd be running around in panic too if about forty giant, hairy worms were crawling all around your body. And I mean _all _around your body...

_Great... Fate denies me again._ Link thought bitterly.

The Hylian couple were very mad before when Roy had seen the two embracing in their sleep the night before, but now they were _enraged_! (you can never have privacy with Roy around, even while he has completely lost all consciousness) Link was about to draw his sword, but hesitated as Zelda rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. He may have ruined this moment, but even someone as obnoxious he does not deserve death." Zelda told him. She summoned some Din's fire in her hands, grinning rather wickedly. "However, he's still going to pay." Zelda continued. Link smiled evilly as well as he pulled out a boomerang, and his bow and arrow.

Roy noticed the two while he was struggling.

"Oh boy, I'm screwed." He mumbled. His conscience gave him another chat

**_See?! I told you not to interfere! Now they're going to kill you physically and possibly mentally and emotionally later!_**

_What about sexually?_

**_Dude, now that is just plain wrong. Now you've scarred the readers forever._**

_What readers? And you told me to set this plan up in the first place!_

**_Me? Hell no! Why would I create a dastardly plan like this to torment these two?_**

_I don't know! You just told me to tell Bowser's army general that we were at that Waddle Dee's house!_

**Mwahaha! I knew it would work!**

_Conscience?_

**No. I am not your conscience. _That _goody two-shoes is your conscience!**

**_I am not a goody two-shoes! I forced Roy to beat himself up yesterday, all day!_**

_I am so very confused._

**Well, Mr. "I am not a goody two-shoes," take this!**

And Roy punched himself.

"Hey, you %&$!!" **(A/N: I always wanted to wanted to do that kind of censor!)** He screamed. Zelda had stopped focusing magic and Link lowered his bow. The two exchanged confused glances, then looked at Roy again. Roy started to get into a furious argument with himself.

"Well, then, how's about your host get a little of this!" Roy screamed in a low demonic voice, punching himself in the jaw.

"Then taste a bit of this! Wet willy!" Roy said, in a rather normal, annoyed voice. He stuck his finger in his mouth, then into his ear, much to the disgust of the Hylian couple.

"AHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" Roy pleaded in his normal voice and accent.

"Silence, slave!" Roy yelled in his demonic deep voice again. "Oh what's the point. I guess it's time to reveal myself."

Roy suddenly let out a painful yell as he fell to the ground. He stood still, as a shadowy essence came out of his body. It crawled around the floor, then turned into the form of...

"Dark Link!" Link and Zelda yelled at once.

Dark Link snickered and grinned evilly. "Well then, give each other your final kisses and good byes, before I proceed to kill you both."

Link drew his sword, trying to ignore Dark Link thinking the two were a couple. "Not without a fight." Zelda grabbed the scabbard she had taken with her and drew her sword as well.

Dark Link chuckled. "The two lovebirds fighting together... Isn't that heartwarming? Well, looks like they'll be dying together as well..." He drew his sword and shield, and glared at the two. "And this is where my plan ends."

"What exactly _is _your plan?" Link asked, hoping to get some information out of him. He tried to remain unflinched when his darker counter part called him and Zelda 'lovebirds,' however he couldn't help but blush slightly. Luckily neither Zelda nor Dark Link noticed.

Dark Link laughed. "Oh come now, only pathetic villains actually reveal their plan to their mortal enemies like an idiot. I mean why does every single villain do that? It just leads to their ultimate, embarrassing downfall in the end."

"So true..." Link replied, thinking it over. The Hylians braced themselves and raised their weapons as Dark Link charged.

**Roy! How could you? Do you know how many Roy and/or Zelink fans are gonna kill me now? Why did you have to listen to the evil dark entity?! Curse you Dark Link! Now my fictional self is going to be in the hospital for a few days...**

**Chapter 16 will finally reveal what happens next, so grab some popcorn and enjoy Marth and Ike's journey of trying to liberate prisoners and fight unknown entities.**

**Go ahead, click on that button over there, the one pointing to the right.**

_GET THIS GUY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_

**Silence Roy!**


	13. The Mercenary and the Prince

**This is part 2 of the 3 chapters I promised you guys! So Enjoy! Or else you will face the wrath of my spazztastic... something's supposed to go here... sunhat? Yeah. Or else you will face the wrath of my spazztastic sunhat!!**

**The Two Swordsmen**

**Chapter 13: The Mercenary and the Prince**

**Marth's POV

* * *

****Two days ago...**

Ike's arm was broken, and an army of koopatrols headed our way. Luckily Zelda and Link got away alright. But we could never fend these guys off, at least not alone. Ike realized this too, grabbing his sword with his left hand.

"You're right handed!" I explained.

"I am completely aware of that, I'm not just going to leave it here!" He responded. We looked at the incoming army, backing up until we were nearly at the point of falling into the lake.

"If we don't make it, I just want you to know," Ike said. "That Crazy Hand used your sword to unclog the toilets last year!"

"WHAT?! I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF LUIGI FOR THAT!!" I shouted. "Why didn't he use a plunger?!"

"Crazy Hand used them all to play darts with a cactus... again." Ike replied.

"Oh, that's _really _convincing, Ike." I grumbled loudly. I mean seriously, why would a hand use toilet plungers to play darts?!

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Crazy Hand was indeed, playing darts using plungers in Master Hand's office. He threw a plunger, and it landed on one of the outer layers of the target, giving Crazy Hand 20 points. He grumbled.

"Dang! I lost again!" He admitted. His opponent was a cactus, as random as it was. "One day, I shall have my revenge, senior Cacti!" He cackled.

"Crazy, are you playing with inanimate objects again?" Master Hand's voice rang from the shower in the next room. "You know that you have to unclog the toilets today!"

Crazy whined. "Fine..." He complained like a five-year old. He quickly left the office.

Minutes later, the huge demented hand entered a bathroom, with Lyn's, Isaac's, and Toon Link's swords. "Good thing I found these _awesome_ toilet plungers!" He cackled, proceeding to shove Isaac's sword into a toilet.

Back with Marth and Ike, the duo are practically one movement away from falling off the cliff and into the water.

"There's only one way out..." Ike said slowly at first. Then, he jumped into the lake, yelling, "Geronimo!!"

However, instead of hitting the water, Ike ended up falling into a hidden mine shaft that was right under the cliff. Marth looked down, and quickly followed before a Koopatrol could make contact with him.

Ike continued to fall for a bit until he finally fell to the ground. He was able to land on his feet before jynxing himself. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He stated.

At that moment Marth fell right on top of him, making them both fall to the ground painfully. Marth quickly jumped off and help Ike up.

"Sorry." Marth apologized, however Ike shrugged it off.

"No worries. But, we have to get out of here." Ike replied. He grabbed his sword with his left hand and looked around.

It was huge abyss with rock hills everywhere, bridges connecting them to each other. Under the bridges were nothing but darkness. Sometimes, the rock hills would have wooden foundations for to hold up some soldiers. The two also noticed that Waddle Dees, Doos, and Cappies were held hostage.

"Wow... Looks like Bowser isn't a pathetic excuse for a villain..." Ike commented, amazed on what he saw. "Well, I guess we should get a move on."

Marth nodded as the two crossed a bridge. However, it wasn't exactly, stable. The side they came from gave in, and they held onto the bridge as it slammed into the other side of the rock. It wasn't exactly the right kind of treatment for a swordsmen with a broken right arm.

"Not good." Ike moaned in pain, grasping onto the bridge with his left arm, and his_ heavy_sword with his right. Marth was also hanging onto the bridge, his sword in the scabbard. To add onto their crappy luck, several hammer bros noticed them, and they came to the unbroken side of the bridge, and chopped off the bridge ropes and support with the back of their hammers! The bridge fell into the huge abyss, with Ike and Marth still clinging onto it.

"AHH!!" They screamed, as they fell into the darkness, to never be seen again...

Until they hit the ground.

"What the hell?!" Ike yelled after falling on his rear. Apparently, it was all a huge illusion, as the chasm was only 7 feet deep, instead of 700. He looked at Marth, who was slightly fazed from the fall.

"Optical illusion. Gets ya' every time." Marth replied. He looked around. There were luckily some circular stairs going up for one of the small hills. "That was oddly convenient." Marth said again. Ike hesitated before proceeding to grab his sword with his left hand, and proceeded up the stairs, with Marth following close behind. When they got to the top, they got spotted by two Hammer Bros. Marth ran up to slash them both. However, Ike noticed several Waddle Dees staring at him with large, pleading eyes. They were shackled down to a large cannon ball, and were unable to move, other than work and mine. Taking his sword with his left hand, he cut the chains, freeing 3 Waddle Dees, and a Doo. Marth ran back up to Ike and the former-prisoners after throwing the KOed Hammer Bros off the small hill.

"Thank you my friends." The Waddle Doo rasped.

"How long have you been down here?" Marth asked.

"Four days." One of the Waddle Dees replied in creaky voice.

"We Waddle Dees and Doos were of King Dedede's proud army. Then, this warlord called 'Bowser' took over our land." The Waddle Doo said. "He easily overpowered us, as we had no general."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "We know Bowser and your king. Do you suppose you can rally up the soldiers here?" He asked. The Waddle Doo shook his head.

"Nope. We need a lot more soldiers." The Waddle Doo replied.

Marth raised an eyebrow as well. "Exactly how many?"

"... A hundred."

Ike's jaw dropped at the intensive number of slaves they had to free. Marth's eyes widened in shock.

"Well we need a ton of troops in order to really rebel." Another one of the Waddle Dees said. Still, one hundred troops. "Don't worry though. Every one of the mining areas usually have about 10 troops. Just tell them to meet us over at the exit."

Marth had a questioning look. However, he quickly took Ike's jaw on the floor, and raised it back up to Ike's mouth itself before asking, "What exit?"

The three Waddle Dees all pointed into the left. Ike and Marth looked, to see a very large bridge that was heavily guarded by a giant Chain Chomp chained a peg stuck in the ground **(Super Mario 64 fans should know what happens in the end of this chapter, hint hint.) **and at least 20 Koopatrols.

"Oh..." The two said in realization. Ike looked back at Marth, holding his sword up and resting it on his shoulder.

"Looks like we have a lot more shackles to slash." Ike said. He ran towards one of the bridges, gripping his sword with his left hand, ready for battle. Marth sighed.

"Another day, a huge massacre for Ike." He muttered, following him.

**Ike's POV**

* * *

Despite the intense pain in my right arm, I proceeded to brutally murder the first troops. You know, these guys aren't as tough as they look... and they didn't even look that tough to start with, so I was easily able to dispatch them with my left arm. On the hill I was heading towards, there were like 20 slaves, being guarded by only like 8 guys! Looks like that Bowser idiot _still _doesn't know about tight security. No wonder Mario kicks his butt every time they encounter each other.

In a mere 50 seconds, I was able to single handily (literally, mind you) dispatch them all, and free the slaves. That was 22 already. Way too easy. After a few small thanks from the small Waddle Dee, Marth finally caught up and we quickly headed headed towards another hill. This time, it had less slaves, and a few more guards.

As soon as we got there, Marth quickly dodged a hammer, while I deflected a koopatrol shell heading right at me. That koopatrol backed up, and prepared to punch me with his spiked nuckles. It was futile, as I was able to easily dodge his slow onslaught, and easily drive the hilt of my sword onto his head.

Not that it matters, but we often squished the Goombas by simply accidentally stepping on them while fighting the more formidable foes. We defeated them in a short amount of time, only getting minor scratches and bruises.

"Well, they're down." I stated, sheathing my sword. Marth nodded in agreement as we walked towards another bridge after a few mouth fulls of "You're very welcomes" to the former-slaves.

About an hour passed, and we finally rallied up more than enough troops. Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Gordos, Cappies, and other notable soldiers plagued the area. We closed onto the exit. However, before, we met up with the Waddle Doo we saved earlier.

"So, any advice? Like say, how to hurt that giant chain ball?" Marth asked, pointing at the huge Chain Chomp, growling furociously, acting like a spazztastic cat.

"Well that Chain Chomp does seem very anxious to be set free-" The Waddle Doo was interrupted when the huge Chomp bounced forward trying to escape, but restrained by the chain. "And that peg seems a bit rusty, doesn't it?" As if on cue, the Chomp slammed on top of its peg, making it crack slightly. One of the Koopatrols noticed this, and got out one of those window washer bottles, and sprayed the huge metal creature, making him hiss like a rabid kitten.

"Oh, I get it." I replied. All we had to do was to smash the peg into pieces and the huge monster would most definately help us for freeing it. "Come on Marth. We need to destroy that peg holding that Chain Chomp down."

I let out a war cry as our huge army of about two hundred troops. They all were surprisingly tough fighters, yet not as tough as the swordsmen back with King Dedede. We lept across the army to meet up with the chomp. He glared at us hungrily.

"Don't attack us." Marth reasoned. "We are going to free you- OW!" The Chain Chomp tackled him, making him skid several feet across the ground. I noticed this, and knew that it meant that this... thing, didn't understand English.

Or in some cases, probably not Japanese either.

I raised my sword, and prepared to fight. I quickly evaded a quick chomp by the huge monster. I tried getting behind him to slash his peg, but he kept following me. He, suddenly jumped, and slammed the ground, sending a visible shock wave at me. I jumped, however, as soon as Marth finally got back up, he fell to his feet by the shock. I took my sword, and tried using a vertical slash to hurt him, but as soon as I made contact, the metal of his body didn't take a scratch, and stunned me, making me vibrate continuously. The huge ball took advantage of this, and smacked into me with his side, knocking me down.

"There has got to be a way to reach that peg behind him." I mumbled. At that moment, a Koopatrol shell flew right pass my head, barely missing me. He crashed right into the Chain Chomp, who was opening his mouth to attack me. He flew right into his mouth, and the Chomp started to choke. I took advantage of this, and quickly ran behind him and started to slash at the peg. The Chain Chomp noticed what I was doing, and finally stopped his onslaught. Most of Bowser's troops noticed me trying to free the monster. They ran towards me, but the Chain Chomp decided to attack them instead.

"Almost... Got it!" I finally sliced the peg in half, finally freeing the giant monster. He proceeded to bark wildly and jump into the crowd of koopas. "To freedom!!" I yelled. Marth led the Waddle Dees out of the cave. The bridge was surprisingly sturdy, and we were all able to escape.

"Fresh air!" Marth yelled, finally getting out of the cave. King Dedede's army quickly gathered a farther distance away from the cave. Soon, the Chain Chomp bashed through the wall and tackled me, licking me like a real dog.

"Down boy!" I laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle. This huge, iron, cold-hearted beast started acting right like an affectionate puppy! The Chain Chomp jumped off and stuck his tongue out and started panting, just like a dog.

Marth tapped my shoulder after I got up.

"Where do we go now?"

**Not too much of a cliffhanger, considering that the next chapter shows what happens next. Oh well. Just click on that lonely button right down there. It's pointing to the right. Click on it! Please?**


	14. Galacta Knight

**This is the final part of the 3 part special I promised. ENJOY IT OR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!! XD**

**The Four Swordsmen That are Always Separated for Some Odd Reason That this Author Will Not Reveal to You**

**Chapter 14: Galacta Knight**

**Marth's POV

* * *

**"Umm... No clue." Ike responded. Well, this is typical. We're stuck in front of a cave, with 250 soldiers, two swordsmen, a giant metal dog, and no where to stay. "I don't know where we are going to stay." Ike admitted sheepishly, kicking the ground.

"Cappy Town!"

"Cappy _what_?" Ike asked, confused. We turned to the Waddle Doo that we had saved first.

"Cappy Town," He repeated. "It's a village, just a _little_south. We can stay there. I heard that our brethren are still there, as they were not taken with us. Follow." He started walking into a random direction.

We all hesitated, until one Waddle Dee yelled, "That's East!"

"Don't judge me!" The Waddle Doo replied, running back to us and turning right. He continued to walk, with the rest of us following.

**Much Much Much MUCH later...**

"Oh God... How long have we been walking?" Ike complained. I looked up towards the sky, and calculated the time.

"About... 4 hours." I replied. "Hey! Mike, we there yet?"

"Almost." Mike the Waddle Doo replied.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Ike replied. Ike's stomach grumbled rather loudly. "Man, I'm starving." He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. But yet, I couldn't really blame him. The last time we ate was about 7 hours ago when dinner started in the Smash Mansion. We continued until the army suddenly stopped in shock, as well as us.

"Whoa..." One of the Waddle Dee said. We just stared at the ruins of the village. It looked as if it a huge battle took place. There were small pockets of fire in some places, but the Waddle Dees already here were merrily carrying buckets of water to douse them. I walked up to one of the Waddle Dee.

"Is this Cappy Town?" I asked. He seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"Yes it is! We were just recently saved by a elf guy in a funny hat and a princess who changes into a man!" **(A/N: Yes, I do know that Sheik is still female) **I knew this guy was talking about Link and Zelda. My face brightened.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked hopefully.

He bent his head down a little. "Sorry. They just disappeared. They also had an unconscious redhead who seemed to be at his conscience's mercy." Again, he meant Roy. Looks like Zelda had used her Farore's Wind to get out of here. "I'm really sorry. But I see you freed our friends!" He continued, pointing at the huge crowd of Waddle Dees and Ike being tackled by the huge Chain Chomp. "Uhh... Why do you-"

"Long story." I interrupted.

The Waddle Dee looked at me questionably. "Well, Cappy Town is more like Crappy Town right now. Perhaps you can camp out in the forest?"

I looked at Ike, and nodded. "Come on Ike. We need to set up camp." I shouted, as the Waddle Dee passed me two sleeping bags, and a bag filled with food. Strange what enemies carry in their pockets now-a-days **(It's so ironically true. Dropping Chicken, tons of rupees, weapons, Chicken, Coins, Rings, Chicken etc.)**

After a mouthfull of thanks, I ran to Ike and passed him a sleeping bag, and a _cooked _chicken drum stick inside the bag. I threw a bigger piece towards the Chomp (which Ike later named, Chompy) "Come on guys. We need to go find the others." I told him. I jumped on top of Chompy, and so did Ike. Chompy then barked, before running (or, whatever you call movement for a giant legless ball) into the forest. The Waddle Dees waved towards us as we dashed into the forest.

**Ike's POV

* * *

**"Great... exactly how long have we been traveling?" I grumbled.

"Another 30 minutes." Marthreplied. I yawned loudly. "Don't worry, you'll live." He reassured. Still, I couldn't help but think something was about to go horribly wrong. And I mean _horribly _wrong.

After about another 5 minutes, we got to a clearing. Strangely, a ton of firewood was left on the ground. We gladly took advantage of this, and quickly made a fire. As soon as we got settled, Chompy let his eyes droop, and fell asleep. In the light, I saw Marth staring at something on the ground.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" I asked. Marthbent down to pick something up. "... A ring? It's not yours."

"I recognize this." Marth said, observing the trinket. "It's Zelda's."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"It has the Triforce on it." Marth explained casually. "They were here before. We should thank them for leaving the firewood behind."

"Yeah." I replied. "But why'd they leave?" Marth put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Wild animal?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No way. The creatures here are way too passive to attack. Besides, Link isn't exactly a sissy around here."

"Hey!"

I chuckled. "Kidding!"

"You better be." Marth threatened rather darkly. He was very sensitive about what people call him. "Well, it's been a long day." He crawled into his sleeping bag. "Night."

I nodded him off. "Good Night."

* * *

"Ike! WAKE UP!!"

Ike tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. "Not now... just five... more... _hours_..."

"GET UP NOW!!" Marth screamed again. However, Ike simply turned away from him in his sleep. Marth sighed. Ike was always a heavy sleeper. Marth grabbed Ike, and positioned him so he lying on his back.

"HI-YAH!!!" He then pounded on Ike's stomach painfully with his elbows. Ike shot up immediately and yelled some profanity, that was luckily censored to keep the K+ rating of the story.

"AHH!!! WHAT THE ^!#& WAS THAT FOR, YA *%&#ing %*&*!?!?!" Ike shouted loudly.

He was about to land a nasty punch on Marth's face, when they both heard a deep menacing voice. "It is about time, fools."

They both looked towards the forest, where the voice had come from. In a flash of lighting, Kirby appeared...

Only, it wasn't Kirby. It had a mask, similar to Meta-Knight, and a vertical hole on as well as a horizontal. He was a darker shade of pink, and had a purple sword instead of a sword golden one like Meta-Knight. He had silver metal shoes and shoulder blades, and piercing red eyes and white bat wings, similar to Meta-Knight's.

A silence filled minute passed, before Ike said "Okay, I'll bite. Who are you?"

The puffball snickered. "My name is not of your concern. I am merely here," He slashed the air with his sword, actually causing a rip in the air, and making an Axe Knight** (Kirby foe)**, appear right in front of them. Soon, another came out, and another, and another, and so on, until there was five lines of four Axe Knights, meaning 20 soldiers were there. "to test you." He turned to the Axe Knights. "Attack them."

Ike smirked. "Too easy!" He shouted. He took his sword with both hands (despite the pain in his right arm), and stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a huge fire consumed all of the foes. They all disappeared into stars, leaving the strange Knight behind. "You're all alone now!" He snickered, grabbing his sword from the ground.

The knight sighed. "You are a nuisance." He held his blade up, and lighting struck Ike. He was electrocuted, and fell over unconscious.

Marth noticed this and gasped. "You'll pay for that!" He grabbed his sword, and the epic battle began.

Marth rushed towards the Knight to slash him vertically. The knight swiftly dodged by jumping over him. As soon as he was behind Marth, he jabbed towards him. Marth turned to meet him, and parry his attack. The two then unleashed a few slashes on each other, either dodging or blocking their attacks. After about six slashes, the knight back-flipped and used his wings to stay in the air for a moment. While he was doing this, he pointed his sword into the air, and a lightning bolt hit it. The sword started glowing and then, a streak of lightning shot towards Marth, following him. Marth had to run to avoid being electrocuted.

After about ten seconds of evading the onslaught, the knight dropped to the ground. Marth used this opportunity to slash the knight. However, due to the mask, he was simply knocked back. However, he ended up smacking into a tree, causing him to yell in pain. Marth quickly jumped towards him to hit him again, but he disappeared. He then quickly reappeared right behind Marth, and slashed him in the back. Marth yelled out in pain, as the sword had not cut deeply, but hurt intensely. He quickly turned around to hit him, but he disappeared again. He appeared right above Marth, and threw his sword downwards. Marth rolled out of the way to avoid being killed... or turned into a trophy. It was a very confusing situation. The knight landed, and Marth used a 4-hitting combo, and finished it off with a Dolphin Slash. The knight was thrown into the air and landed on his head.

He got up, and rubbed his head. "Hmm... Very good Marth." He said. "But you'll have to do better than that!" He disappeared, and appeared right next to Marth and kicked him away. He took the opportunity to slice his sword in the air, launching a shock wave towards Marth. Marth sidestepped to avoid being hit.

_Dang... I can't be able to attack him head on. Only after he has done an attack... But I cannot react quickly enough to hit him before he attacks. _Marth though desperately. Suddenly, the idea hit him. He uttered something in Japaneese, which would translate to "Come and get me, you insolent pinhead!" The knight quickly ran forward to slash him. However, Marth used his counter ability, and slashed him instead! The knight was completely unprepared, and was sent flying into another tree. TJe knight got up, and snickered.

"Well, looks like you _do _have some potential Marth... Well, I must be going." His wings turned into a cape, similar to how Meta Knight does it. Marth glared at him.

"Just tell me. Who are you?" He demanded.

The knight smirked under his mask. "You may call me Galacta Knight. Perhaps our paths will cross again." In a flash, he disappeared.

Ike finally got up, and walked towards Marth. Marth raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were unconscious." He said.

"Actually, I snuck away to eat breakfast." Ike replied casually. He threw Marth a chicken drumstick before he was about to yell at him. "Here."

Marth stared at Ike in a very confused manner, until Chompy tackled him to the ground licking him ferociously. Marth snickered.

"Karma."

**Yeah, next chapter, we introduce another minor character. I know, sorry for the hiatus. But I'm back! Anyways, I'm still working on my other crap. By the way, check out mah poll! OF RANDOMNESS!! A new one each month!**

**Anyways, see ya later, my friends... and foriegn people I do not know.**


	15. RUN AWAY!

**YAY! I have over 1000 hits for the story! I'm sure you people can see that the 3rd genre is humor. Whoops! Looks like I did let my insane side sneak into the story a bit! (insane laughter fills the air)**

**Read and Review!**

**The Two Swordsmen and Chompy (Notice how the Title of the whole story changes by nearly each chapter? Weird, isn't it?)**

**Chapter 15: RUN AWAY!!**

**Chompy's POV  


* * *

**Arf Arf Arf! (drool)

**Ike's POV

* * *

**Marth, Chompy, and I travelled through the woods later that day. The sooner we find Link, Roy, and Zelda, the sooner we could be able to get the heck out of here. We found Dedede's troops, so all we have to do is find some new warpstars.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Marth began quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know... _those two_?" He replied.

I knew exactly the couple he meant. "You mean Link and Zelda?"

He nodded. "I don't think that a simple two days in solitude is enough."

"Especially with Roy with them." I said. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for the knucklehead." I admitted. That huge boulder struck him in the head hard enough for him to get into a four year coma, making him miss the auditions for Brawl. After that he developed a fear of rocks **(A/N: No proper phobia word for "fear of rocks")**. The huge boulder had struck him hard enough in the head for him to lose a large part of his sanity.

"You know, I'm wondering what he is doing right now..." Marth quoted. "But you do have to admit, being scared of rocks is better than having Anatidaephobia."

"... _What_?"

"The fear of ducks watching you."

"Oh." Well that was... an interesting bit of information. We proceeded further into the forest, talking casually. My right arm still hurt, but hey, I'm not complaining. Because of my strength, I was still able to annihilate foes with my left arm.

"AHH!!" A faint voice screamed.

Who was that? The voice came from far away, so the voice was so soft I couldn't tell who was screaming. I turned to Marth, but he must have heard it, as I saw that he had run into a deeper part of the forest, the direction the yell came from. I followed him. Being the speedier out of the two of us, Marth was still able to maintain his lead.

Unfortunately, the sound never was heard again. We continued running for about five minutes. Eventually, we got to a shore of the lake we promised we met Zelda and Link in. However, no one was here.

"... Who was yelling?" I asked.

Marth shrugged. "I do believe it sounded a bit feminine. It had a high, shrill tone."

"... _How _do you know that?" I asked.

Marth had an expression like those anime people that have huge sweat drops. "Err... Well... Uh..." He stuttered his words.

Before he could really finish, he was suddenly struck in the head by a hammer, making him fall over unconscious.

"MARTH!" I yelled. However, I then felt a sharp pain in my own head, and the whole world blacked out as I hit the ground with a thud...

* * *

Ike drowsily woke up... He felt all lightheaded. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. For some reason, the first thing he saw, was Marth (who was currently knocked out), and his head redder than a tomato. He surveyed the area, to see upside down trees, the ground in the sky.

Ike then realizes that he's being hung up-side-down by a tree branch and rope! "What the-"

"Silence!" A mysterious voice called out before Ike could shout some profanity.

"..._Nana_?" Ike asked, bewildered. The voice's owner came into view, in a dirty parka and wooden hammer. The last time anyone had seen Nana was nearly two months ago. She had been knocked into the air by a huge robot wielding a hammer. Looks like she had landed on Kirby's home planet.

At the blink of an eye, Ike and Marth's ropes were suddenly cut, letting them both fall to the ground, headfirst.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ike shouted.

Nana snickered. "Because I knew it would hurt you."

Marth, who had just woken up, got up and surveyed the area. They were now in a denser part of the forest, but the sun was still high. "How long have we been out?"

"A day." Nana replied casually. "I guess my hammer is a lot harder then I thought it was."

Ike raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Where's the Chain Chomp?"

"The _what_?" Nana asked, confused.

"A huge metal ball with a face was following us. He must have gotten lost." Ike turned to Nana. "And _why _did you knock us out?"

Nana shrugged. "Again, because I knew it would hurt you. Like this." And she took her hammer and hit Ike in the head, making him fall to the ground in pain, grasping his head.

"OW!! Why are you holding a grudge against me?!" Ike yelled.

Nana glared at the fallen swordsman. "Remember that 'Ike-stabbed-Nana-in-the-stomach-with-his-huge-sword-by-accident-while-fighting-twelve-hundred-Primids-on-a-mountain-base' incident?"

"Oh..."

Nana turned to Marth. "What brings you all the way to Popstar?" She asked sweetly. She obviously has much more respect for Marth than Ike.

"Well, it's a long story..."

And so, Marth told Nana the epic tale of how the whole adventure started. He told much of the story, including Tabuu's death, getting lost in the cave, nearly getting killed in Dedede's Headquarters, landing in Popstar, and Bowser's men chasing them. He also added Why Roy, Link, and Zelda were not with them. He finished telling Nana that she knocked him and Ike out.

"And that's my story. Why _did _you knock us out anyway?" Marth asked afterwards.

"Well, I didn't see who you were. I thought you would be hostile -everything I met has been trying to attack me- so I attacked. I then discovered it was you. For Ike, I just hate him, and knocked him out there on the spot." Nana replied.

"Well, we need to get home. We need to find Link and Zelda as fast as possible." Marth told her. "Do you remember where you knocked us out?"

Nana shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

"GUYS!!!" Ike yelled. Apparently he had been trying to get their attention for a while.

"Ike, you're starting to sound like Roy!" Marth complained.

Ike grabbed Marth by his shoulders, picked him up, and placed him right behind Ike.

"Look!" Ike demanded. Marth was flabbergasted on what he saw.

An army of Koopas.

Marth was staring at the huge army of at least 100. For some reason, they never bothered attacking.

"... **RUN AWAY!!**" Marth shouted at the top of his lungs. The three then ran away from the huge lumbering army. The army followed them at a surprisingly fast pace. The army chased our three heroes through the dense forest, never losing sight on them.

Occasionally, one of the three would accidentally trip on a root or rock, but the army never caught them.

**Hours Pass**

"Did we _finally _lose them?" Nana asked. They were _still _running from the army of koopas, up until the sunset.

"I don't think it's any difference from the last 7 times you asked..." Ike replied. He looked around. Surprisingly, no army! "Oh crap, I think we finally lost them!"

"Finally!" Marth sighed. Now they could finally focus on the objective of finding The others and getting back home. "Now let's see... If I were Link-"

"Or Zelda." Ike interrupted.

"Or Zelda," Marth continued.

"Or Roy." Ike interrupted once more.

"_Or Roy_," Marth added, getting annoyed. "Where would I be...?"

"In a civilian house?" Nana suggested. "Considering Zelda being a princess, she wouldn't _dare _sleep in the dirt."

Ike looked at Nana. "Zelda isn't like one of those spoiled princesses who expected to be treated like royalty even when they are kidnapped."

"Who the hell asked you?!" Nana snapped furiously. Ike backed away like a scared dog.

"Oh... kay..." Marth stared awkwardly on how Ike was fearing the small pink Ice Climber. "But I think Nana might have a point. We'll have to see if there is any kind of civilization around."

So the three heroes go on their small journey to find where the other three are. Soon, they had made it to the Waddle Dee's house (after getting lost another 4 times), only to see it being pillaged by several koopatrols and Hammer Brothers. The Waddle Dee remained motionless on the ground in front of the burning house.

The soldiers did not noticed the three heroes, as they were hiding in the woods. However, Marth noticed something else.

"Guys!" He whispered, trying not to get the attention of the soldiers. "I see Link!" He pointed into a part of the woods. Luckily the others noticed the ever-so-familiar green-sock-like hat with dirty-blond hair under it. The rest of Link's body was engulfed in the

"After them!" Ike commanded, starting to chase the Hylian, along with the rest of their group.

Unfortunately, the rustle of bushes caught the soldiers attention.

"I see a guy in a cape!"

"I see a blue haired girl in a cape!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Marth shouted unconsciously. Like we had mentioned before, Marth is very sensitive on what people call him.

"GET THEM!" The guards then rushed towards the trio. The three quickly assumed fighting stances, and fought off the soldiers, unfortunately, letting Link and the others get away.

During the whole thing, Nana wonders to this day:

_Why didn't the soldiers notice ME?_

**Sorry for the delay, but I got stuck with a few... _minor _distractions... *holds up 6 tests, all graded from F- to C+, and for some reason, one test with a "You suck" on it* And... well, you think of the rest.**

**Anyways, next chapter, we FINALLY get back to Link, Zelda, Roy, and Dark Link!**

**Wow... over 1000 hits, but less than 20 reviews? Am I going insane here? Oh well. I like the positive feedback, but I'm happy if you even merely take the time to read this fiction :)**


	16. Dark and Darker

**Sorry for making you guys suffer for so long, but here is chapter 16!**

**Expect Dark Link joining our group in a way you'd most likely never expect.**

**The Four Swordsmen (There! I used the original Title! Oh wait, I messed it up with this A/N)**

**Chapter 16: Dark and Darker**

* * *

**Back to the Present and with the Hylians...**

Dark Link jumped towards the Hylians, and raised his sword to stab them both. The two rolled out of the way, letting Dark Link stab the ground just like when Link tried to kill Mario back when Tabuu first appeared.

Link attempted a quick jab, which only was able to scratch Dark Link, as he neatly dodged. Dark Link retaliated by vertically slashing Link. Link used his own sword to parry the attack. The two Links broke away and tried to slice each others, either parrying or swiftly dodging each others attacks. While Dark Link was completely focused on Link, he was unaware of Zelda, who was about to take her own sword, and finish the job quickly (Which obviously never works, because an invisible force called "**A plot**" prevented such happenings). Zelda, took her sword and raised it to vertically slash Dark Link's back.

It might have been from pure instinct, but Dark Link turned around and knocked Zelda's sword out of her hands, used the hilt of his sword to hit Zelda in the head, and kicked the princess in the stomach, pushing her to the ground about 8 feet away. Link (as I'm sure you can tell) was... _not happy_, to say the least. Enraged, he took his shield and smashed it against Dark Link's head. _Hard_. He fell to his knees, yet rolled away, and grasped his head. About half of a second later, Dark Link got up and tried to attack Link as he backed up to avoid a sharp jab.

Link dodged another quick swipe from Dark Link. He quickly rolled behind him to slash him from behind. Dark Link intercepted using his own sword, and kicked him away. Link only flew about three feet away, and skidded on his feet, before quickly recovering and throwing a boomerang at his counterpart. Dark blocked with his shield, and grabbed a bomb, lit it, and chucked it at Link, who rolled out of the way. Link grabbed his Hero's Bow and a fire arrow. However, Dark Link already began the suit, and already launched an arrow towards Link. Link rolled out of the way, and getting his balance, he launched a fire arrow at Dark Link.

The dark swordsman dodged with ease, but was then felt a searing hot pain in his back, and was launched into a tree. Link looked where he was just at, to see Zelda, who had just dispelled magic from her right hand, and had her sword in the left. How she had been able to recover getting hit in the head with an iron sword, and kicked in the stomach with a boot, no one will ever find out. Link quickly turned his attention back to the enemy, who had just recovered.

"Not bad. But let's see how you handle this!"

Dark Link's eyes turned an eerier shade of red, as he sheathed his sword and shield. His hands curled up into fists and his grin became wicked. He suddenly aimed his balled up hands towards Link and a shadowy bolt shot out. The speed of the projectile was fast enough to put Sonic to shame and possibly make him cry in defeat, so Link was hit in the chest.

Link felt a sharp pain in his chest, as he was pushed into a tree. His head and back made contact with the hard wood of the tree and he slid to the ground. Trying to ignore the intense pain, he looked back at Dark, who charging up another bolt of darkness at Zelda. Link couldn't let Zelda get hit.

_Please... give me something I can work with...! _Link though desperately. He tried pulling something out to save Zelda. And he pulled out... _A hookshot? I'm too far away to reach Dark Link from here..._

"Z-Zelda!" He yelled, trying to get her attention. Using the rest of the strength he could muster, he threw the hookshot to Zelda, who was now facing him. Zelda caught it with her free hand. At once she knew what to do.

She quickly aimed the hookshot at Dark Link, and pressed the button on it, letting the chain grab onto him. This interrupted his spell. As he was pulled towards Zelda, she took her sword and flung it upwards, slicing Dark Link right out of the grab. Dark Link fell to the ground, with a large gash in his chest. Zelda put her sword tip to his neck.

"Don't try anything!" She said coldly before Dark Link could open his mouth. "What did you do to Link?!"

Dark Link looked at Link, who was starting to get up slowly, grasping his chest and panting heavily. "I learned a little technique while I was gone..."

Grinning like a madman again, he suddenly dissipated into black liquid and slid towards Link. Link's eyes widened and tried backing away. However, he was too heavily injured, so the liquid that was Dark Link seeped into his wounds.

"AHH!!" Link yelled in pain, collapsing on his knees and hands. Zelda let her sword drop to the ground and dashed to Link's side.

"Link! Are you alright?" Zelda asked frantically. Link's response was him falling to the ground unconscious. Using healing magic, she started healing his wounds.

Throughout the whole thing, Roy _still _remained unconscious.

**Link's POV

* * *

**... Am I dead?

Impossible. Even though Dark Link's move caused enough pain to stun a horse, I was still breathing.

And standing, in the middle of what appeared to be a misty area.

"Oh great. It's another one of those 'over-used conscience' scenes again." I complained out loud. "I guess I must be in my mind, considering that I have no idea where I am."

"That is true, my enemy." A familiar voice rang out. He suddenly appeared in front of me. By instinct, I tried grabbing for my sword and shield, but they weren't there, obviously. "You don't have any toys in your mind, bonehead." Dark said. "Look, I have a preposition to make."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I trust you?"

Dark Link walked closer. "I guess I should tell you what I did." He said in a low tone. "I originally sided with Tabuu for a while. You guys never fought me during the first war. That, and because I was locked up inside a titanium box, but that's not the point. Anyways, I learned several techniques in those days. However, Tabuu was the most annoying idiot I had ever met."

"Even worse than Ganondorf?" I asked.

"10 times more dumber, believe it or not. Back to where I was; you know that half-blown up castle that Marth told you about?"

"Yes." I replied. Where was he going with this?

"Well, as soon as Marth left his painfully unguarded fortress, I snuck in myself, and found myself in the library there. I noticed one particular book and well... You better take a look yourself." Dark Link took out a tattered book from his tunic pocket and threw it to me. I hesitated before opening it to the bookmarked page.

_Spell of Corruption_

_The Dark spell of Corruption is very hard to master. This move is very powerful, yet also leaves the caster very vulnerable. One can preform this spell if they can absorb the power of a dark entity. He or she can then transfer the energy to their own hands and shoot a bolt are pure darkness at an opponent. This move can be able to weaken an opponent drastically. If there are open wounds in the foe, any dark entity can be able to bind themselves to the target after weaken from this spell, entering the mind and often killing or torturing the target from the inside._

_After this spell is done, dark entity binding themselves to the target or not, the one hit will experience many ailments. Many reported cases, were unconsciousness, becoming more prone to diseases, muscle spazzisms, and nausea. If used on the weak, sick, or elderly, most often the spell would automatically kill them._

_However, despite how powerful this attack is, the after effects can easily be dispelled by any healing magic. However, the only way for any darkness to leave the body, the victim will have to be cleansed spiritually many times. This will often kill the darkness. Also, while the parasite is attempting to bind with its host, one may weaken it, to make the effects of the spell less drastic._

_Very recently, there had been rumours that the darkness may take advantage of the host, using them like a puppet for committing evil acts._

I looked away from the book and at Dark.

"Well, I may have been able to use this spell on you, but your _princess _just had to save you. Because I was injured, I cannot kill you now. But I can _help _you."

I was about to open my mouth before Dark interrupted again. "I know what you are thinking. This is your mind after all. Tabuu can't live any longer, that filthy swine. Help me kill him, and I might help you score your girlfriend."

"W-What girlfriend?" I nervously asked. My counterpart looked at me with one of those 'all knowing looks.'

Dark Link shook his head. Suddenly in a flash, the whole place became a huge library, most likely filled with my thoughts and memories.

Oh crap, and _he's _here!

Dark Link grabbed a book and took a look in it. My eyes widened. He started snickering.

"Well, you have some... _Interesting _thoughts, to say the least." Dark Link laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I can only talk to you. It's like a secret between worst enemies." He assured. "Besides, I can't escape your head, and it's not like I have many friends to chat with anyways. Your secret is, regretfully, safe." He ended.

I didn't trust him, but I had no choice. If I had to depend on him for a while, I can at least strike a temporary truce. "Okay... But I still can't trust you."

"You're asking for a truce aren't you?" Dark Link said, not taking his eyes out from another book. He must have read my thoughts, _literally_.

"Yes. So?"

"Fine. But only until I get out of your head."

"Agreed. Then we go back to mortal enemies." The two of us shook hands.

"We'll it looks like our merrymaking has been cut short." Dark Link said. "You're starting to come back to the real world. I'll keep in touch. You can talk to me with your mind. Well I'll talk to you later..."

He, and the library started to fade away until I was surrounded by nothing but blackness. I could have sworn I heard Dark Link saying things like "Nice," "Girlfriend" and "Zelda."**

* * *

**As Link slowly came back to reality, he noticed that it was nighttime, explaining why it was suddenly so cold. He also felt something supporting his back, which was the tree. He opened his eyes and let out a small groan. As soon as he did that, he heard a gasp. Link looked towards the direction it came from, to see Zelda dashing right towards him. As soon as she got close enough, she got down onto her knees and hugged the confused hero.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Zelda said relieved. "You were out for about two hours!"

If that didn't surprise Link enough, Zelda _kissed _him on the cheek!

Link was, needless to say, experiencing a wild range of mixed emotions. Confused from Zelda's sudden burst of relief (one can assume that it might have also been a burst of affection), relieved that he recovered completely in a surprisingly short time, happy because... well, Zelda was happy that he was alive.

Realizing what she had done, Zelda pulled back from the hug, her face red as... well, you can imagine, right? She looked away, still blushing madly.

"Umm... I'm glad you're okay," She nervously said, sheepishly. She got up, and walked away, leaving Link speechless. He hadn't said a word, yet somehow he embarrased Zelda to the point of walking away.

The thought that ran through Link's head (and was clearly heard by his nemesis): _What the heck just happened?_

**GASP!! A fight to the death, a new ally (sort of), _and _a kiss? Wow, I sure make a lot of crap happen to Link, don't I?**

**Roy: Where am I?**

**How did you get here?**

**Roy: No clue. I just sneaked away to get a snack, and I suddenly end up here!**

**... Read and review!**

**Roy: Why do you sound like my conscience?!**


	17. The Reunion

**I plan on re-editing the story, seeing how I made a ton of errors and mistakes before. But I'll finish chapter 21 or something before I do so.**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Chapter 17: The Reunion**

* * *

_... What the heck just happened? _Link thought.

Then, a dark voice in his head yelled, "You just thought that, you idiot!"

_You can hear me? _Link ask- thought.

"Yeah. Your thoughts are mine."

_..._

"But still," Dark continued. "That was impressive."

_I just embarrassed the Princess of Hyrule without uttering a single word and you call that IMPRESSIVE?! _Link thought.

"Uh... yeah...?" Dark Link replied.

Before Link was able to think a witty insult, he heard some rustling the bushes.

"Who's there?" Link shouted, getting and taking a fighting position after drawing his sword and shield.

The person in the bush replied, "The friends that nearly got killed by a ton of koopas!" Ike then came out of the bushes and revealed himself. He was then followed by Marth and Nana, who had all sustained injuries from their earlier battles. "It's not easy beating up a thousand armed soldiers with a huge two-handed sword and a broken arm!" Ike complained.

"Broken arm?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story." Marth replied.

Nana looked around to see Roy on the ground, _still_ unconscious. "Why is Roy playing dead?"

"Long story." Link said.

**Roy's POV**

* * *

Okay, so I fake-slept through the whole thing. I can't believe that my conscience was _mugged _by Dark Link! That's not right!

_You bet it isn't._

Hey, you mind? I'm trying to tell a story.

_Fine._

Thank you. Anyways, Ike, Marth, and Nana found us ('bout time, lazy bums). I woke up moments after the 'big' reunion. For some reason, Zelda was trying to stay away from Link. Link was doing the same, but hey, it's not like Zelda kissed Link and became embarrassed enough to avoid him, right?

I looked at Link, who was uneasily shifting away from Zelda, already about 15 feet away from him.

Or maybe they did...

Well, at this point, Link, Marth, and Nana were discussing the whole "Bowser Situation", while Zelda was using her healing magic to fix Ike's arm. It turns out he was injured, but hey. We _all _were. A lot. Practically everyone had bruises and cuts, along with tears in their cloths. Even Link's _all-mighty _hat (I used to taunt his hat. He never takes it off!) was practically shredded to pieces.

"Okay, so we invade tomorrow?" Marth asked.

Link nodded. "Yeah. That'll be long enough for us to get our strength back. If we are stealthy enough, Bowser's men won't be able to find us."

However, Nana shook her head. "Bowser's men are on daily patrol. And I'm not kidding, these guys could be able to find a needle in a haystack."

"Well that idea's out of the question." I said, joining into the conversation.

Link flinched a tiny bit. He held his head and muttered, "Hold on a second." And he left.

That was when Ike and Zelda walked over.

"That leaves us with little options." Ike stated.

I remember things like this. Ordinarily, I was a military genius! But, it's just that injury back in Melee locked the sane part of my mind deep into my mind, so it's just a blur. I excused myself and walked up to a tree.

_Hey, conscience, you awake? _I asked.

_**Yes. You needed something?**_

_Yeah. I feel like I'm remembering something useful, but I can't remember. Can you help me here? Like... fix my brain or something?_

**_Sure. But you owe me later._**

_Okay..._

Suddenly, I fell asleep, falling to the ground, headfirst.

"ZZZzz..."

* * *

**_WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!_**

Roy suddenly awoken, yelling something in Japanese (Most likely profanity). Marth's eyes widened, as he stepped away slightly. The others raised eyebrows, giving each other confused glances, as they didn't understand what Roy just yelled. At this point, Link had also returned from his small talk with Dark.

_Where's the fire?!_

**_There's no fire. But I did find your memory._**

_Great! Can you give it to me?_

_**Sure... But it is going to hurt... a lot...**_

_'m kay... WAIT WHAT?!_

Suddenly, Roy was electrocuted, set on fire, and got hit in the head by meteor, all in a split second.

Everyone exchange more confused glances. They then continued their conversation, as that kind of thing happened to the pyro _all_ the time.

Roy slowly crawled from under the crashed rock. Amazingly, it hit directly in the head. "Ow..." he muttered.

_What just happened?_

**_I fixed your brain. You're back to your old self._**

Roy mentally raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, his old intelligence ran into this brain, and kicked stupidity out.

"Err... what the heck just happened?" Roy said out loud.

Zelda shrugged. "Well, you were suddenly electrocuted, set on fire, then smashed by a huge space rock."

Roy sighed.

Ike continued the conversation. "So we attack tomorrow?"

Roy butted in. "No. While we may be rested, we are prone to a sneak attack. We should start towards Bowser's Fortress tonight."

Everyone stared at Roy's sudden burst of intelligence.

"... I'm scared now..." Zelda said, backing away from Roy (and notably, closer to Link, yet everyone was currently oblivious to it).

Marth pondered this. After about a second, he said, "Actually, the new Roy is right. But we need something to revitalize us."

Roy snickered. "No problem."

He took something out of his pocket.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that from?"

**Flashback (all the way back from chapter 8)**

_"Should we leave soon?" Marth asked casually. Pit shook his head._

_"No... Now." He quickly got up and grabbed his bow. Roy sheathed his sword and also grabbed a small trinket Marth didn't fully see. He quickly pocketed it as if to hide it._

**End Flashback**

Roy smirked, as he lifted up a Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda item in Brawl).

Link and Zelda recognized it immediately. "That's just a single Heart Container." They both said at once.

"This isn't any normal 100 damage healer." Roy replied, with the smirk still on his face. "Watch..." He threw the Heart Container into the air, and sliced it into 6 pieces. They all landed in each person's hand.

The others stared at Roy again.

After about a minute awkward silence, Marth broke the silence. "Since when did you become smart?"

"When the four-thousand pound meteor struck my head." Roy replied. "Anyways, only use your Heart pieces if you are injured. We can't afford to waste these."

Nana raised her eyebrow. "Well, when should we attack?"

"Get a bit of rest. Right now. Soon we will break down the walls of the Koopa King's Fortress." Roy said, in a brave, courageous manner. However, as soon as he did that, he fell over, asleep. Despite being smarter, the physical sense of humor _still _didn't leave him.

Everyone else followed the suit.

...

Until Link got up and decided to move about 30 feet away from Zelda, to prevent them from waking up in an embarrassing position like the previous two nights. _Then _he fell asleep.

**Marth's POV

* * *

**Roy must seriously have gone through some head trauma, because he seems as though he... is... _normal_...

I bet the universe will end by next Tuesday.

Anyways, back to our situation. We had just broken into Bowser's fortress on top of a rather tall hill. Right now, no one had used their Heart Pieces yet, and we were only a few rooms away from the throne room (I really didn't think it was a good idea for Bowser to set up a guide in _every,_ single room). Weird how the guards inside were a lot easier to defeat than those with the foes at the other areas of the place. Still, Roy remained oddly sane.

Easily evading a Hammer thrown by a Hammer Bro, I jumped up and grabbed a Parakoopa (they're not that heavy) in midair and threw it at the hammer thrower, utterly defeating him. Landing professionally, I quickly turned my back to counter a Koopatrol's shell.

Like I had mention before, the guards inside the fortress were a lot easier to defeat than the others outside.

Ike, who's arm was all healed thanks to Zelda, was going on a slaughter fest ("REVEEEEEEENGE!!!" I heard him yell when we had just entered), barely getting hit at all. He flared up tons of people with his fiery attacks. Roy followed Ike's suit. Zelda had turned into Sheik before we came in. She was easily disarming the enemies, while Link was slashing the foes with ease.

The huge hall we were in was nearly empty, as we had defeated near- never mind; all the enemies. The corpses simply vanished in blue air.

Link sheathed his sword. "We're nearly there. Come on. Bowser will pay for what he's done... _Again_..." He muttered at the end. We all looked towards the overly-gigantic doors leading to Bowser's throne room.

"Seriously, why bother buying doors _that _big?!" Ike shouted. "Let's just bust it down!" He then ran into the door. However, the door was too heavy, so he ended up bashing head-first into the door. He swore colorfully and looked back at the rest of us. "When I said 'let's,' I mean us! Now come on!"

This time, we all ran towards the door. Since there were 6 of us, we were able to take it down.

Bowser was just a smasher, just like the rest of us. We can be able to defeat him, but we don't know what surprises he has. From what Mario, Luigi, and Peach told me, he can be very sneaky at times, and might have a nasty surprise ready for us.

I desperately hope not.

**Wow, we're close to ending. Isn't that sad? Oh well. What kind of (not so) scary plot does Bowser have up his non-existant sleeve?**

**If you haven't, you can vote on the monthly random poll on my profile!**

**GASP! Roy became (somewhat) Normal?! OH TEH NOEZ!!**

**Review!**


	18. Bowser's Secret Weapon

**Well, only a three more chapters until... you know... The End :(**

**The Four Swordsmen, Princess, and random Ice Climber no one cares about**

**Chapter 18: Bowser's Secret Weapon**

**Ike's POV**

* * *

Well, the throne room had red walls and regal lavender rug towards a golden staircase up to the throne, and only had the huge Koopa turd on the throne. No traps... Weird...

Until an anvil landed right next to Zelda, barely missing her.

"DAMN IT! I'm never buying traps from A.C.M.E. ever again!" Bowser pouted, throwing a bomb to the ground in anger. It didn't go off, signalling it was a dud.

Link drew his sword and shield. "Either way, you're coming back to the Mansion." He threatened. The rest of us drew our weapons as well.

Bowser laughed. "Haha! You think your weapons could persuade me?"

Link pulled out his bow and arrow, and Roy's sword started to flare up.

"Oh... _soo... scary..._" Bowser mocked, unflinched.

Link pulled out some bombs, Zelda started conjuring fire in her hands, and my own sword started to flare up.

"S-So?" Bowser asked once more. He was starting to show fear.

Nana pulled out some Freezies from her parka's pocket, and Link pulled out an abnormally large hammer from his tunic. Weird how he carries all that stuff.

"... I'm still not giving in! And how the hell do you keep all that firepower in your tunic?!"

Link's response was him throwing a bomb at Bowser. Luckily for him, he sidestepped out of the way.

"Don't bother with your weapons!" Bowser yelled. "GUARDS!"

And then about fifty soldiers fell from the ceiling... _Somehow_...

I sighed. Typical situation. I stabbed my sword into the ground, making a fiery shock wave engulf the enemies. Within about half a minute, all the koopas were nothing but ashes.

"..."

"Any more tricks up your sleeves?" Link taunted.

"Umm... Well... Err..." Bowser scratched the back of his head.

"I thought so."

Bowser then grew an expression as though a light bulb appeared over his head. "Actually, I do!" He then reached into his shell pocket (Who knew he had those?), and pulled out a remote with a single button. He pressed the button, laughing evilly.

... Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Bowser pressed the button again.

Still, nothing happened...

"Come on!" He started pressing the button angrily, more and more.

STILL nothing happened...

"AHH!! I DAMN YOU A.C.M.E.!!!" He threw the remote onto the ground, and stepped on it, making it break into pieces. Then, the whole room started shaking and a red alarm went on. "Whoa... I mean, haha! It worked!" Bowser triumphantly gloated. The whole room continued to rumble, soon knocking all of us off our feet. "Bwahaha! My secret weapon has arrived!"

Suddenly, the wall right behind Bowser was blown to bits, revealing a metal statue of Bowser. Roy was about to speak, most likely "What is that," however, the statue suddenly latched onto Bowser, binding with him, turning into an exo-skin. The exo-skin radiated brightly, nearly blinding us all. As we tried to get a look at Bowser, a fireball nearly hit me, missing by mere inches. However, it did catch a tiny patch of my hair on fire. I quickly put it out with my fingers.

Luckily, the glow started to dim, as Bowser stood, in with a silver exo-suit and a bit of smoke coming from his mouth. He took a deep breath, with glowing fire building up in his mouth.

"Hey, guys, not to worry you all," Marth said. "But I think we should **RUN FOR OUR FREAKING LIVES!!!**"

And we all dodged a huge inferno blast from the koopa turd by either rolling, sidestepping, or just running away.

"Come on guys! It's five against one!" Link yelled.

"HEY!" A certain Ice Climber (who will remain unnamed) shouted.

And the brawl **(A/N: How cliche) **began

* * *

Marth, being the fastest out of the five- I mean, six, was able to reach Bowser first. He tried to stab him, but the sword did not go through. This caused Marth to vibrate comically, making "Ega-ega-ega-ega-ega," like sounds. Bowser used this opportunity to sock him in the face. Marth was thrown far away, knocking into Ike as the rest tried keeping up. Roy ducked from an incoming fireball as he attempted a few slashes of his fiery sword. However, it only scratched Bowser's armor.

_He's not invincible, our attacks can still scratch him. _Roy thought, as he dodged punches, tail whips, fiery breath. _If we had a harder weapon maybe we could be able to damage him..._An idea struck him like a bullet. He rolled away from Bowser to avoid a punch. He scanned around him, hoping to find some sort of weapon. _Nothing. Damn... Wait a minute..._

**_Missed me? _**The ever-so-familiar voice of Roy's conscience said.

_Not the time for witty remarks. Do you remember us ever seeing any weaponry nearby?_

**_Well, there were large hammers in the armory. I can guide you there. I know this place top to bottom._**

_... How exactly do you know this place?_

**_I know people, let's leave it at that. Now come on, don't waste time, dammit!_**

_Okay. I'm trusting you on this._

Roy turned to the rest of the group, who were already starting to build up scratches and bruises. "I'll be back! I know something that can take this guy down!" And the red head ran out.

Nana was barbecued by the koopa's fiery breath soon after the pyro left. Link jumped over Bowser and struck his back. However, due to Bowser's new hardened shell, he was unable to seriously injure him. Bowser swept his tail across the ground, knocking Marth (who was next to Bowser) and Link over. Ike jumped up high (despite his weight) and proceeded to plunge his sword into Bowser's head. But, just like before, it was only able to make him flinch. It did, however, penetrate a slight bit of metal.

Ike bounced a bit backwards, and started to attack Bowser with his sword as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast, mind you). Bowser was slowed drastically in his exo-skin, however that was made up from increased durability and his punches hitting much harder (Being hit in the face by a metal fist hurts more than a scaly one, right?). Bowser was scratched, but that did not stop his from unleashing a devastating head-butt on Ike, sending him flying into the _stone _wall.

Zelda teleported behind Bowser after his attack. Zelda threw her boot-covered foot at Bowser. A powerful magic surged through and hit Bowser with a very powerful blast of energy. Since Bowser's exo-skin was protecting him, he just bounced back a foot. Bowser saw that he could actually be hurt seriously from powerful magics.

_I need to take out the princess... _Bowser thought. He grabbed Zelda (not in certain places, as a note to any of you sick people) with his giant claw, and threw her into the air. As she fell, Bowser grabbed her neck, and plowed her into the ground. He charged a bit of fire in his mouth, ready to fry the princess. "Say goodnight, princess..." He muttered through the mouth of fire.

"CAH!" Bowser suddenly choked, coughing some soot out, but not on Zelda. He then spat a boomerang out of his mouth. "Huh?" Before he could react, he was met by a bomb in his face, making him bounce back a little. The thrower was none other than the Hero of Time. Bowser glared at the Hylian, but was suddenly tackled by Marth, Ike, and Nana. "AHH!! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!!" He yelled, spitting fire everywhere, flailing his arms around trying to punch his foes.

Link dashed up to the knocked out Zelda. She was mortally injured with bruises all over, lots of blood trickling from her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was short.

He felt anger building up in him. His emotions of anger and rage at the koopa clouded his mind. He got onto his hands and knees, yelling in pain. "ARGH!!"

_What's happening...?! _He thought. He had completely forgotten that Dark Link was also in his mind.

"We are binding into one..." Dark Link replied.

Link closed his eyes in the blinding pain. A transformation took over him. His skin turned darker, as his clothes turned dark. He opened his eyes. His eyes were an eerie shade of red. A dark aura came from his body, as his hair turned pale. He was not in control of himself. Dark Link was right. They had turned into one.

He got up, the pain gone, and glared at the metal-covered Bowser. He and the other three stared at the new 'Link.'

'Link' smirked evilly. "This ends, _now_." With speed that would put Sonic to shame-

**In the Mansion...**

Sonic was casually walking (for once!) around the mansion until suddenly, his eyes widened.

"I feel as though... Someone had run faster than me..." He said in shock. He then curled into a fetal position and started rocking in the corner.

**Back in Dreamland...**

-and kicked Bowser hard enough for him to get pushed away. His new state gave him much more strength. He launched a barrage of strikes, being able to cut through the armor, and revealing Bowser's skin. Once Bowser was half-stripped of his armor, Link elbowed him his gut, kicked him in the face, and threw a punch hard enough to put Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch to shame-

**Back in the Mansion AGAIN...**

Captain Falcon walked through the mansion until he randomly said.

"I think someone just overpowered my Falcon Punch..." He then curled into a fetal position, and rocked in a different corner...

**In Dreamland... AGAIN...**

-in his face. The rest of Bowser's armor shattered like glass, as he was thrown into the wall.

Roy dashed into the room, with a large mallet in his hands. He noticed the petrified Marth, Ike, and Nana, the near-dead Zelda, the freakishly butt-kicking semi-evil Link, and the crying koopa king (Say that 6 times fast).

"... Did I miss something?" He said.

**_No. Just throw the hammer to Link! Quickly!_**

Roy didn't bother to argue with the being in his head. "Link! Catch!" He threw the hammer with much needed-strength towards 'Link.' The semi-evil Hylian grabbed it, and smashed it on Bowser's head.

However, due to the fact that the author cannot afford character death, Bowser was only knocked out serverly. **(EPIC FOURTH WALL BREAK)**

'Link' looked at Bowser, who had birds and stars floating around his head. Then, his eyes started to fall a bit. His eyes slowly went from fully red, to his normal ocean blue color. His skin went from pure black to tanned again, as his hair became the dirty blond we all know and love. The darkened aura faded as his Hero's clothes turned to normal. He blinked, to find himself in front of a brutally injured Bowser. The last thing he remembered was seeing a heavily damaged Zelda.

_What the hell just happened...?_ He thought. Dark Link, being in Link's head, heard his thought.

"Well, because of the magic that binds us together," Dark Link said. "Whenever you're extremely angry, sad, jealous, or anything related, we end up involuntarily binding together into a powerful form. We will end up sharing the same ability, mind, and body, so get used to it, cause I think you're bound to have another temper tantrum soon."

Link looked back at Zelda, and then at his friends, who all (besides Roy, as he was told to expect this from his conscience) looked rather frightened. What had happened to Link? He suddenly went ballistic on Bowser, and now back to normal.

"Find the warpstars. I'll stay here and tend to Zelda." He said. The others did not object. Everyone left. However, Roy hesitated, looking at Link. He nodded, and ran off.

Assuring himself he was alone, Link dashed up to Zelda, who was still unconscious. He leaned down to her and reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a shard of the heart container Roy sliced up earlier. It vanished into sparks of healing energy. They immediately seeped into the fallen princess. A few cuts and bruises immediately healed, and the blood on her forehead stopped coming out. She wasn't completely healed, but it did help her a bit.

Her eyes opened slowly. They winced and closed again. Zelda was still injured gravely. Link picked her up bridal style and proceeded to help the others search for the warp stars.

Only a few minutes of searching, he was able to find a balcony where the others were, and luckily, a large amount of warps stars.

"'Bout time." Ike said.

"I couldn't just leave her here." Link replied without emotion. "Time to get out of this hell-hole." He jumped on one of the warp stars with the princess still in his arms. The star flew away from the castle, soon followed by 4 more stars, carrying the rest of the group. Their destination:

The Smash Mansion

**The adventure continues! They FINALLY defeated the main villain! But what awaits them on their planet? And is Roy going through more personality changes than we realize? Are Sonic and Captain Falcon going to be rocking in the corners for the rest of the fiction? WILL WE EVER FIND OUT WHY I ASK YOU SO MANY QUESTIONS?!?!**

**Review, lest you face Dark Link's terrible rash! I mean, wrath, sorry...**


	19. Back To Life

**Pit returns after 10 agonizing chapters! Now quit reading this authors note and entertain yourself with... reading the rest of the chapter :P**

**The Four Swordsmen**

**Hey look at that, I FINALLY got the Fiction title right! Okay, moving on.**

**Chapter 19: Back to Life**

* * *

The trip back home was very quiet, minus the sound of rushing air passing everyone. Link had to secure Zelda to make sure she didn't fall off. Link still had an emotionless face on. Hardly anyone spoke. At one point, Marth had murmured to himself, "I wonder how Shiida's doing."

Soon, the planet Earth came into view. Their stars picked up speed, as Smashville came into view. Soon, Dedede's building too.

"Oh... This is gonna hurt." Ike said, bracing for impact.

They smashed on the ceiling, causing a few explosions. However, when they crashed on the ceiling, this made a huge hole below, leading to the 15th floor; the same floor they left Pit and King Dedede. The stars were wiped out, letting them all fall to the 15th floor.

King Dedede, Pit, and several Waddle Dees were playing poker. One Waddle Dees had amazingly dumb luck, so he won about 674 coins, Pit's halo, King Dedede's spare robe, a year supply of pies, and for some odd reason, a pair of black jeans (even they were wondering who it belonged to). They immediately looked over at the returning heroes and heroines.

"Welcome back!"

"Long time no see."

"YIPPIE!"

"I bet 150 coins!"

Pit ran over to the returning swordsmen, high-fiving Ike and Marth. However, before he could question why Zelda was half-dead and why Nana was here, Dedede tackled them all to the ground with his infamous Dedede glomp.

"Brotherly-love hurts so much!" Ike yelled.

After hearing this, King Dedede got up. "Whoops..." He murmured, as he saw that Pit's wings were bent out of shape again.

"This is why I don't hug." Pit muttered.

"I can fix that." Marth said, taking a heart container shard from his tunic pocket, and giving it to Pit. Pit took it and it disappeared. His wings bent back in place as he gave a relieved thanks to Marth.

"What's wrong with the girl?" King Dedede asked.

Link answered, "Zelda was-"

"Not her! The tiny disfigured one!" The King interrupted. Nana glared at him. "So anyways, did you figure out what happened to my troops?"

Roy nodded. "Your soldiers were under enslavement by Bowser. We were able to free them, and defeated Bowser. It's safe to send your soldiers back to Dreamland."

"... What's wrong with his head?" King Dedede asked, backing away from Roy.

"We can't really explain-" Marth said.

"He got electrocuted, set on fire, and got smashed on the head by a meteor." Ike finished. As he expected, King Dedede, Pit, and the Waddle Dee army stared at him as though he screamed bloody murder. "It's true guys. But how come you guys aren't out of the building?"

King Dedede let out a sigh. "Somehow, somebody locked us in. The doors are barricaded from the outside, and the elevator's broken. We're constantly trying to build Waddle Dee-made warpstars, but we only have a few." He pointed to a few metal floating stars in the corner.

Link tried getting the ignorant penguin's attention. "Incase you haven't noticed; we have a dire situation. Can you please direct me to a medical area?" Link said, trying to refrain from yelling at the king.

The King nodded. "Take the dying one to the infirmary, stat!"

Two Waddle Dees with medical caps came into the door, put Zelda on a stretcher, and ran off making "WEE-WOO" sounds.

Ike decided to get back on topic. "We still need to bust out of here. Any bright ideas?"

King Dedede thought for a minute before saying, "Well, now that we know that Dreamland is safe, I can send these little guys back home. It's gonna take a while, but we're not in a rush. Just try to keep yourselves preoccupied or something. Who's up for more poker?"

**Roy's POV

* * *

**Soon after, the first batch of Waddle Dees were off. Unfortunately, only about 12 Waddle Dees set off. And considering the King's men, there were easily over 200. This meant we were going to be here a while.

I think Link kinda forgotten that we had 4 heart shards left. Oh well; he was the kind of person to face the situation at hand. Meh, he'll find out soon enough.

Ike decided to play poker for fun. The one Waddle Dee who was a near-millionare took out a play-poker set, and dealt out the cards.

**_If I could, I'd play some of that poker. _**The voice in my head whispered.

_I see..._ I mentally replied.

**_You know, you were a lot more fun when you were mental._**

_Don't bother making me dumb again. It's better if we leave it at that._

**_Fine..._**

I could have sworn I heard the familiar voice say, "party pooper."

I sighed. No one can really do much in a universal building, stuck on the top floor.

_Any bright ideas?_ I thought.

**_Hmm... Well, you still have your heart shard?_**

I reached into my tunic to pull out a shard of the heart container I cut up earlier. _Yes_. I replied.

**_Perhaps you can help heal Zelda with it. In my opinion, those Waddle Dees looked like amateur doctors._**

_Hmm... _I pondered this. After a minute, I replied, _Okay. But I'm going to need Nana and Ike's shards as well._

He stopped talking. I walked up to Nana. She was writing in a notepad. I caught a glimpse at it before Nana suddenly closed it.

"What do you want?" Nana asked.

"Your heart shard. I think Zelda's going to need it more than you." I replied.

Nana was taken aback. "You're just saying that because she's prettier than me, aren't you?" She asked like a paranoid person.

I slammed my forehead into my hand. "Yes, Zelda is prettier than you; no, that's not why. She's dying and those Waddle Dees look like they're gonna do a lot more harm than good."

"... Fine... But on one condition."

"What?" Surely whatever the Ice Climber had in mind wouldn't be too painful.

She signalled me to get closer. She then whispered into my ear, "Destroy Ike."

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Just kidding. I'll go into more detail after this whole thing blows over." She assured. She reached into her parka and took out another heart shard.

"Uhh... thanks..." I took the heart shard. "Now I just need Ike's."

Convincing Ike to give up his heart shard was a lot easier. As soon as he gave it to me, I noticed Link walking off. More specifically, towards the area the Waddle Dees carried Zelda away.

Muttering a thanks, a dashed towards the same direction. Through the fast running, a knocked into a wandering Waddle Dee. I apologized and ran towards the hall. As soon as I got near the clinic part of the building, I slowed down to walking to reduce suspicion. I ran into a Waddle Dee with a medical cap on; like the ones that took Zelda away on a stretcher.

"Can you tell me where Link is?" I asked.

The Waddle Dee would have raised an eyebrow if it had one. "Who's _Link_?"

I sighed. "The silly elf with a green hat."

"Room 14." He easily replied.

"Thank you."

I tossed him a single Smash coin as a walked over to the room he had said. The door was closed. Why would Link need to close the door?

**_Beats me. _**My conscience said. The thoughts must have reached him.

_Mind staying quiet?_

**_Fine._**

Curiosity got the best of me. I slightly opened the door, making a slight creak. Link didn't notice; if he was in there that is. I opened the door a little more, and let my head peek in. I looked towards the center of the room...

... Seeing them **kiss?!**

My eyes did not betray me. Zelda was laying firmly on her back, on a bed. Link was crouched over her, his lips over hers.

I just stared. I never thought that Link would do something so bold.

**_Whoa... just... whoa..._** My conscience stated.

_... I couldn't but it anyway better..._ I mentally replied. I sunk back into the hall. I slowly closed the door and left the heart shards on the floor. _That was just..._

**_Are you going to tell the others?_**

_No. Don't you respect their privacy?_

**_I've said it once, and I'll say it again; I liked you better when you were half-brain-dead._**

_Let's just go and forget that ever happened._

**_I can arrange that. I _am _in your head you know._**

_No thanks_.

And I walked from the halls. Leaving me to wonder one thing.

What the heck was that whole thing about?!

**Link's POV

* * *

**I inhaled, pressed my mouth onto Zelda's lips again, and exhaled.

Before you -yes, I'm talking about **you,** the reader- get any ideas, I'll explain what happened.

I was going to visit Zelda to make sure the Waddle Dees didn't do anything stupid like cut up her spleen. When I got there to the empty room, she... How do I put this...? _Wasn't breathing. _Falling back to instincts, I dashed over to her and preformed CPR. I wouldn't call it a kiss, mostly because I was panicking that Zelda was unable to breath.

For some reason, Dark Link never bothered talking to me. Why? I have no clue myself.

I heard a clang coming from the door. I took a look to see three heart shards that Roy cut up earlier.

_Thank Goddesses._

I quickly dashed over to the door, grabbed the shards, and dashed quickly back to Zelda. The shards immediately started shaking. Zelda was horribly bruised up from the fight, so the healing power of the heart container naturally went crazy and fused into Zelda. All of the bruises cleared up, and small tears in her clothing stitched back together. I sighed in relief. I was not going to lose her today.

Zelda twitched a bit as a backed up. Her eyes shot open and she let out a groan.

"What happened..." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Morning, sleepy head." I said. She slowly looked towards me with an expression of confusion.

She began with, "How did-"

"Long story." I interrupted.

Before she was able to question me any further, a panic stricken Marth burst through the door.

"Guys! Get up! We're under attack!" He shouted.

"Huh?" I said.

"Just come on and help us!" He demanded.

I helped Zelda on her feet and we all left the infirmary. Exactly who was able to break into a place like this? Even when we tried breaking in, we- _I _nearly died. Who had the power, the need, and the _foolishness_to attack this place? It's 4 swordsmen, an army of elite sword wielding Waddle Dee, a fat penguin with a mallet, a tiny person with a mallet, and a princess that possesses enough energy to stun Godzilla (Oh Goddesses, this human culture is starting to rub off on me) against who ever was attacking.

We entered the main room and I could not believe my eyes.

"No..."

**Cliffhangers are _EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIILLL!!! _Yet, so am I... sometimes. Well only 2 chapters left. Let's see if we can get up to 2,000 hits. Yeah, I'm caring more about hits than reviews. :P**

**And who could this _ultimate _foe be? Could it be Ganondorf? Could it be Bowser?! Could it be Darth Vader?! COULD IT BE A CLOWN?! Maybe not the last two.**

**Shakespeare Kitten says: If you indeed do write a review, at least write it in proper grammar. Humans... all with their "text talk" and what-not...**


	20. The REAL Final Battle

**Holy Crappie! *holds up a crappie fish* This story ISN'T discontinued?**

**Ahem. Anyways, after reading it over, I realized that this story still needed a proper ending instead of being adruptedly ended like the last episode of most cartoons.**

**And Luckily for you, this chapter is much longer than the others!**

**The Four Swordsmen, a Princess, a bunch of Waddle Dees- Ahh forget it.**

**Chapter 20: The REAL Final Battle**

**Link's POV**

* * *

Impossible... How could he have returned?

I was left speechless, mouth wide open. Luckily for me, Zelda carried on this conversation a lot better than I did.

"T-T-Tabuu?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

Indeed, the hated fiend that had tried to destroy us was back... again. Marth's eyes gazed Tabuu hatefully.

"I thought you were dead!" I managed to speak out.

Tabuu cackled. "You may have dealt a large blow against me, but you stand no chance against me now!"

Sure enough, my friends were fighting for their life against a new army of primids and other fiends.

I unsheathed my sword. I was still weak from the previous battle with Bowser. "Your life ends now, demon!" I yelled.

Zelda used her magic to turn herself into Sheik. "You handle Tabuu. Me and Marth need to protect the Waddle Dees so they can escape!"

I nodded. This does not bode well for any of us.

"Why don't I make this fair?" Tabuu said, grinning evilly. He drew his rainbow lance and got into a battle stance. "Prepare to die!"

We charged at each other, ready to fight until the bitter end.

**Marth's POV  
**

* * *

Not good... Not good at all.

King Dedede was near the warpstar storage, fighting off giant Primids. "Need some help here!" He called out. I quickly aided him, backstabbing a primid he was fighting. "We need to assure my men get back to the planet safely! Once they're safe, I can take comfort in that fact and we can leave on the warpstars." He may have seemed like a very greedy king, but he had an undying loyalty to his soldiers.

"Right." Sheik agreed. She unsheathed her daggers and launched them at more incoming Primids.

There were about 130 Waddle Dees left, meaning we would have to fend off against Tabuu's forces long enough for 11 trips.

Primids surrounded us with beam swords, fiery eyes, and blasters.

I rushed forward towards one primid, slicing it easily and dodgin another primid's sloppy attack. I stabbed and sliced through the primid army. Shadow Bugs roamed the ground before disipating. I was still getting hurt, evident by new wounds and cuts.

King Dedede charged forward as well, swinging his hammer wildly. I fought the urge to tell him to be careful with his attacks. Telling him what to do wouldn't help anyone.

Sheik was also agily fighting off the army. Her daggers would have become red with blood, had primids been made of blood instead of Shadow Bugs. She coldly continued to destroy the primids.

Soon, their numbers dwindled until there were none left. Sheik panted, now on all fours thanks to the many injuries she received, as well as being physically worn out from that much fighting. I was in the same position, while Dedede lifted his mallet in victory.

"You two." He commanded. "Find your friends! They're not going to survive against this many foes by themselves. I'll stay here and guard the Waddle Dees."

I tried to tell him that he couldn't possibly hold off against more Primids. "But-"

"Just go!" King Dedede yelled.

Sheik and I exchanged glances before both nodding. "You find Link and I try to help out Ike and Roy?" I asked.

"You read my mind." Sheik said without emotion. The weird thing about Zelda, was that when she changed into Sheik, she acted as though she had no feeling. Like a cold-hearted killer.

I shrugged this observation off and headed towards the lobby. "Good luck." I chanted as Sheik turned herself back to Zelda.

**Zelda's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes, now complete with my transformation. I picked up my dress as I ran to the room I was formerly in to assist Link. If he ends up dying in his fight with Tabuu, I swear I'll tear that demon to shreds with my bare hands!

Though, he has died twice already, so I'm not sure if killing him a third time would really matter...

Putting that odd thought behind, I ran as fast as I could. Link won't last that much longer against such a powerful being as Tabuu by himself. He would need help. My help at that too. I fought through several primids before actually getting to the room I left previously. Link was sword fighting with Tabuu.

"Enough!" Tabuu's menacing voice yelled. He charged up power, and summoned the phantom-like dragon head. It charged up a heavy beam, ready to fire. Running as quickly as I could, I jumped and pushed Link out of the bright, blue laser.

Link had closed his eyes previously, bracing for action. He his eyes and stared directly at me, making me turn a bit red. I felt embarrassed, especially since I was laying on top of him.

"Thanks for the save." Link said, shooting me a charming smile. I got off as quickly, to make sure Tabuu didn't attack us again.

"How touching..." Tabuu remarked sarcastically. "I almost feel sorry for having to kill such a heartwarming couple." He whiped two golden chains that I instantly recognized. They were the same ones used to bind Master Hand and nearly kill him when we first encountered him.

"Run!" I yelled, quickly pushing myself forward out of the way. Unfortunately, I was caught, as well as Link.

I screamed as I was flung in all directions, whiped faster than a speeding bullet. I couldn't handle it. I hated feeling so helpless, but I was at the mercy of Tabuu's insane whip tossing. I screamed loudly, thrashing and kicking, trying desperately to get unhooked of the whip. If I don't get out of this whip soon, I'll lose my lunch, and that won't be appealing to Link...

Life-threatening situation and I'm worried about what Link will think... It's official. I'm obsessed with this guy.

Luckily (or not), Tabuu finally stopped his chain whirling by smashing us into the ground. While the pain of slamming into a metal floor was painful, it was no where near as excruciating as being twirled around by Tabuu's chains.

Link readied his battle stance and I charged some magic. Link charged forward and I shot Din's Fire. Tabuu took minimal damage and retaliated by using his hand to chop Link away. Relentlessly, Link continued his onslaught, as did I, closing the gap between the fiend and myself.

I suddenly ran up close to Tabuu and without thinking, I sent out a HUGE amount of fire to set him ablaze. Tabuu was visibly hurting, but that caused him to change targets.

He pushed his palm out and millions of water-like bullets hit me. I felt no end, until it finally stopped. I opened my eyes, only for him to strike me with his rainbow lance. I was knocked far back into a wall. I cried out in agony, pleading for my pain to go away.

My vision was hazy. All I could see was Link running up to me before I passed out.

_My Hero..._

**Link's POV**

* * *

No! I just stared at Zelda's lifeless body. Blood ran down her face and she was all battered and bruised.

I felt my body trembling again. _Oh no..._

Once more, Dark Link was taking over again.

My skin turned a deep, black color as my eyes reddened. I was very lucky that Zelda did not have to see me go through such an evil transformation.

It was not long until I was completely under Dark Link's command. His wicked voice said, "Attack."

Suddenly, I found myself charging forward, sword drawn. I was unable to control myself as I soon found my sword slashing and mashing Tabuu with expertise and impressive agility.

Block, jab, block, slice, dodge... All of this was not of my doings.

Tabuu thrashed about, teleporting away from me with an explosion. The fire grazed my skin, leaving nasty burns. I looked behind me to see Tabuu, visibly panting. He was weakening!

I involuntarily raised my sword. This was one fight that I can not lose. And apparently, it was also one that Dark Link was willing to sacrifice me over.

**Ike's POV**

* * *

"I need a hand!" I called out. Primids surrounded us. A sea of purple bugs was all I could see. We were being swarmed by what seemed like thousands of the little buggers.

Roy, unfortunately, was being preoccuipied with several primids himself. "I'd assist you, but I'm a little busy!" Obviously, getting Nana's help was not an option.

I was getting punched and kicked, just swinging my sword around randomly just because I can't seem to get a good aim on any of the primid without getting knocked over.

I got knocked over again by a metal primid. This time, it pinned me down by landing right on top of me. I couldn't move as more primids came in to attack.

As if on cue, Marth rushed in through the door, slicing and dicing every single primid that would dare get near him. But we were still outnumbered. All knowingly, Marth pulled out a Smash Ball from his pocket. "Roy!" He tossed the floaty object to the other pyromancer. None of us have ever seen him use a Final Smash, so I guess it's a first time for everything.

Roy jumped from the group he was fighting and stabbed the Smash Ball. It shattered into pieces, the power infused into him. Roy did not hesitate to use it.

Suddenly, he seemed to charge power into his blade. It started flaring up and glowing heavily. He looked at more of the army with a glowing gaze. With a single slice forward, a gigantic wave of fire was created. The primids were engulfed by the searing heat, all turning into ashes.

Roy just stared at what he'd just done. "Okay, it's official." He said. "They _need _to put me in the fourth game."

Finally with no more primids attacking us, we started to strategize. "Tabuu needs to be defeated if we want to permanently get rid of these primids." Marth stated.

"Yeah," I objected. "But we still need to get out of here ourselves."

Roy then hatched a (stupidly dangerous) idea. "Guys, find every single explosive object you can find in this building and bring it here!"

With no time to object, the four of us (including Nana) ran off to get propane tanks, gasoline, bombs, and other explosive items.

Soon, we had a large pile of the deadly things. "Okay, now what?" I asked.

"Get Dedede, now!" Roy commanded. Marth left, since he was the fastest of all of us. A minute later, the penguin arrived. "Inhale all this stuff for us, then follow us to Tabuu."

"That's an odd request." King Dedede said, but didn't argue. He sucked the explosives up, ready to spit it out as we left to Tabuu's room. Hopefully Link was still alive.

* * *

Link fell to the ground after getting hit by some kind of electrical-shield thing from Tabuu. Completely exhausted, he could barely find the strength to get up.

Suddenly, he felt control over his body again. His black skin turned back to tanned, his gray hair turned golden, but his battered up body still remained.

Tabuu walked up with his lance. "Hm... looks like this is the end for you, isn't it?"

Link could only stare angrily into the entity that ruined and is going to end his life. He looked weakly at Zelda, who was still lying on the ground.

As if it wasn't enough for Link, his eyes turned red again, and a large amount of black energy came from his body. The traumatic pain stopped when he saw Dark Link rematerialize.

"Tabuu!" He hissed. "Vengeance shall be mine!"

Link could only watch as another battle unfolded. However, he noticed his friends in the corner of his eye.

Before getting a chance to say anything, Marth rushed up to him. "Link! We need to get out of here, fast!" Marth quickly went to Zelda's body, picked it up, and ran toward the edge of the room they came from.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed, was that she was being carried bridal-style by Marth. The next thing she noticed, was that Link was on the ground, barely concious. Needless to say, she would have felt a lot better if the roles were reversed.

"LINK!" She shouted, forcing herself out of Marth's arms. She ran up to the hero and threw her arms around him tearfully. "I swear to the goddesses themselves, I will kill Tabuu myself if he did anything to you."

"That won't be necessary." Roy objected. "Dedede, spit out the explosives, now!"

King Dedede followed his command. "Now what?"

"Get everyone out of here. I'm going to blow the place sky high."

The others gasped in shock.

"You'll never survive!" Marth replied.

"I know," Roy said. "But that doesn't matter. Just get out of here on the warpstars. Someone needs to put Tabuu in his place and it'll have to be me."

Marth wanted to argue some more, but was stopped by King Dedede. "You're a very brave one, you are."

Roy nodded. "Now get out within a minute or else I won't be the only smasher that dies in this inferno!"

The others hesitated before running off. Link was assisted by Zelda to get up and King Dedede spat out some gasoline.

They raced to the warpstar room. The Waddle Dees finally were back home, leaving all the warpstars behind.

"Get on!" King Dedede commanded. He jumped onto a warpstar and took off. He was followed by Ike, Marth, Nana, and Zelda. Link looked back to see the whole place collapsing. He silently prayed for Roy, then got onto his warpstar.

They smashed through the wall and up into the air. They all watched intently on the building. They were stopped when the warpstars started hurling down at blazing speeds. They got closer to the ground, exploding the warpstars with their landing.

"It's them!" They heard a familiar voice yell. Pit rushed up to the heroes. "You're back!"

Popo instantly saw Nana and the two quickly hugged.

The other smashers all greeted and congratulated the returning heroes. However...

"Wait... Where's Roy?" Peach asked.

**BOOOOM!**

As if on cue, the building was caught in a massive explosion. It was utterly destroyed as debries fell from the sky.

Realizing that Roy was in that explosion, the smashers grieved for the loss of another. Ike looked away, while Marth prayed for his friend. Zelda, who was overcome with grief, cried into Link's chest as he held her tightly.

Soon, all that could be heard was the flames crackling, sobbing, and the sound of police sirens. The sad moment was quickly extinguished when somebody noticed something.

"Wait... Something's falling from the sky!" Mario said.

Indeed, a large object fell. When it hit the ground in a fiery explosion, it cause much dust to kick up. After some coughing, the smashers saw the unbelievable. Roy was still alive!

But right before anyone could celebrate, Master Hand floated up. "What is going on here?" He yelled.

Crazy Hand reappeared behind him. "Apparently," he said in a sophisticated manner. "Link, Ike, Marth, Zelda, Roy, King Dedede, Nana, and Pit were stuck inside that building, Pit flew out, Tabuu returned, and Roy near-sacrificed himself to destroy the crazed entity that haunted us so."

Everyone stared at Crazy Hand in a disturbed fashion.

"Or, it's a good chance it might be Haturday." He then wore a Sombrero on top of his Fedora on top of his baseball cap on top of his headband on top of his traffic cone on top of his beanie on top of his Soldier's hat on top of his fake wig on top of his tiara on top of his crown on top of him.

"Wait..." Master Hand realize he was being distracted. "You five are in a lot of trouble!" He pointed to Link, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit. "Breaking curfew, unsupervised activity, and heavy damage to city property!"

"WHAT?" Roy yelled. His eye twitched. "You're saying that after we risked our lives to save Zelda, King Dedede, and Nana, bringing Bowser back here, and killing Tabuu a THIRD time, we're still getting punished for a few rule breakings?"

"That's not right!" Another smasher yelled.

"Biased!"

"Crazy Hand has better priorities than you!"

The smashers voiced their complaints at Master Hand's judgment. "Fine!" He yelled. "No punishment..."

The swordsmen cheered. As if in the moment, Zelda threw her arms around Link, who returned the hug.

"Now, off to bed. It's late." Master Hand commanded.

The smashers walked away from the destroyed building. Crazy Hand attempted to force Luigi to wear a Headcrab-like hat, Link talked to Zelda, a group of smashers were cracking jokes, and everything was normal once more.

**Meanwhile...**

Galacta Knight stared at the destroyed building, evil eyes fixated on it. Tabuu was no where to be seen. He smirked under his mask. "Finally." He muttered. He floated into the air. "Impressive for amateurs."

He took off into the night's sky, not looking back.

**The End... of Part One**

**POW! Even though the story may seem like it's over, it isn't! Expect even MORE chapters! Expect even MORE action! Expect even MORE Zelink! What else can you expect MORE of? MORE of the word "MORE" in all capitals? OF COURSE (MORE)!**

**So stay tuned folks, for the second part will kick off with Link going on a date with Zelda, the meeting of a new enemy, and trucks!**

**Thanks for reading part one!**


End file.
